Days Are Gone
by MrsThomYorke
Summary: Sophie is unlucky in love and not really up to a new relationship. Until she meets the hottest barmaid ever. Could things be looking up for Sophie?
1. Chapter 1

Another day bustled in the local cafe, with the smell of coffee and fresh baked goods permeating the air. At a table near the back, two girls in a deep and heavy conversation, one with fiery albiet dyed red hair, the other with brown pulled in a thick ponytail. The brown tressed girl, reached for the redhead's hand and as she quickly pulled her hand back, avoiding the gesture, an untouched glass of water spilled all over the table.

"Sophie! Look what you've done!" said the redhead.

"I didn't mean to Erinn! I'm ju- I'm sorry," said Sophie, as tears welled in her eyes. Unable to move or to grab a towel or even a napkin, Sophie realized what she was hearing from a girl that had consumed her for 3 years. She can't.

It would seem to outsiders that Erinn only needed Sophie when her on again off again girlfriend Chelsea, was well, for lack of a better word, off. When Sophie would push to move the relationship further with Erinn, Erinn would just grin and move in for a kiss. Which would satisfy Sophie but not really answer the question, leaving Sophie frustrated but the little affection she could get from the game playing Erinn was worth it.

"Look Soph.."

"Sophie. My name is Sophie," she said through the all too familiar tears.

"You know I'm fond of you, and I'm totally flattered but, I just want to do my own thing now. Can you understand that?" asked Erinn. "I've just ended it with Chels-"

"Until you get back together," said Sophie quietly not daring to look in Erinn's direction.

"I can't say what's going to happen, Soph.. er I mean Sophie. I mean who knows if it will eventually be us, or anyone for that matter? I can't tell the future, I wish I could but I don't want any kind of pressure. Can you get that at least?" asked Erinn.

"I get that!" exclaimed Sophie, then remembering she was in public, lowered her voice to a tearful hushed tone. "I'm asking you how you feel now. If you can honestly say you don't see a future for us or if I wouldn't be worthy of dating, then tell me now. Please. I'll just walk away and leave you to it. I've been hanging on for 3 years Erinn. Three! You can at least answer me with the truth," begged Sophie.

"I just can't say for sure anything yet. I'm so so sorry. Please don't be mad or hate me," said Erinn. With that Sophie stood up and walked out of the cafe, leaving a stunned Erinn to do nothing but watch it happen. As Sophie got to the corner waiting for a green light to cross and cry her way home, she felt water drops on her sleeve. Thinking she was crying but not that hard, she looked up at the grey sky and couldn't help but start giggling as she realized it was raining.

"Touche universe, touche," Sophie half-heartedly said aloud.

"Soph! Sophie wait!" said Erinn running to catch up to Sophie.

"Erinn, leave me alone now okay?"

"Sophie you've got to understand. I enjoy our time together, I just can't right now."

"Yeah I get it, change that broken record will ya? You never cared about me, you just wanted the attention I gave you," said Sophie as the light turned green to cross the street. Sophie walked across the street looking down, fighting every emotion. Anger, fear, frustration, sadness, loneliness.

"I'm out here aren't I?! In the rain, calling after you! Embarrassing myself and you! I must care Sophie, think about it!"

Sophie sped up her walking. Where she was going she didn't know, she just had to leave that cafe, making a note to herself to never return to that place again.

After walking for what seemed like hours, and after a good deal of mind clearing, Sophie started to notice where she was and decided to head home to sleep and sleep some more. Maybe for a year. No, her busybody mom would not let that happen would she? Neither would the insanity known as Rosie Webster let her sulk and be moody. Her sister was one of her best friends but sometimes your polar opposite can grate on you after awhile. While Sophie loved her mom and sister, she wished her and her dad could get their own apartment sometimes. Kevin was always forgiving and always the "good cop" to Sally's "bad, pompous, snobby, gossipy, judgmental cop". Their respective relationships had been strained to say the least, what with Kevin having an affair and fathering another child, but now that the dust has settled and the realization that this is how it is now, things were looking somewhat back to normal. As normal as it can be for the Websters.

Sophie walked down the familiar cobbled street, head down, hood up. Hoping not to see anyone she knew, she booked it to her door. Of course everyone was out on their lunch breaks. "Just keep walking Sophie, almost there.." she thought to herself. Sophie unlocked her front door and stepped quickly inside. The warmth that normally would be considered a comfort, intensified all the thoughts swimming in her head. It was over, it was really over. The Webster house was quiet on all fronts, and right then and there, Sophie Lauren Webster admitted defeat to love, slid down the wall and broke down crying the hardest she ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

After a good hot shower, Sophie immediately passed out. Almost as if instead of her muscles being tired from a workout, her brain was simply put, fried. Strange dreams followed, complete with flying, trying to run and various characters from her hometown of Weatherfield.

As Sophie roused from her deep sleep, she remembered the day before's events and shut her eyes again tightly, almost like if she didn't open them, it wasn't true. She slowly got out of bed, looked around for her phone, and sighed deeply. Finding the phone in her pants pocket, she plugged it in to the charger, waiting for the onslaught of messages and missed calls. All of which she was sure weren't going to be from the one person she wanted to hear from, Erinn. "Oi, I'm a masochist aren't I?" Sophie thought as she watched her phone flash to life. Missed calls and texts from Ryan and Chesney (her mates), Dev (her boss), Rosie, her mom, even one from Kevin who a few months ago gave up texting after the death of his baby mama, Molly Dobbs. Texting only got him in trouble he thought, unbeknownst to his family.

Sophie called Dev back first since it was about work. Dev had called to ask if Sophie could work an extra night, because it was Dev and Sunita's anniversary, but seeing as Sophie slept through it, she apologized and promised to make it up to him. Sophie then texted Ryan and Chesney to tell them that she was okay after the talk with Erinn. Ryan and Ches had been there for Sophie during the 3 long tortuous Erinn years, and she knew they would be concerned.

Group message

To: Ryan C, Ches B

_Hello gentlemen. All is not well, but let's get pissed tonight to prove we are alive :)_

Sophie knew that drinking wasn't the answer but it would be nice to get giggly and out of her own head for a while.

From Ryan C: _Down! Can't wait_

From Ches B: _It's on like Donkey Kong. You don't need someone who treats you like that_

Sophie smiled at the sentiment but what she really wanted to do is run to Erinn's house and make her love her. Force the issue. "Oh, just stop Sophie," thought Sophie and headed downstairs.

Sally was in full buzzing mode going back and forth in the kitchen, chattering on and on about work, Kevin, Tyrone, anything there was to talk about. Sally stopped mid sentence when she got a really good look at Sophie.

"Are you okay Sophie? You look terrible!"

"Thanks mom. Yeah I'm fine, just had a rough night of sleep, that's all. Can I have the butter for the toast please?" asked Sophie. Sally and Kevin both knew about Sophie's orientation or at least that she liked both boys and girls, but knew nothing of Erinn and their .. "thing". Sophie was actually embarrassed that someone could control and manipulate the great Sophie Webster, so she kept it a secret from her parents and everyone outside of her close friend circle.

Sally went on about how Sophie probably needs a new bed and how much that's going to cost now that they have another mouth to feed, even though it was the tiny mouth of Jack, Kevin's son. Sophie did a good job of nodding at the right parts and grunting a yes or no when Sally required an answer, but otherwise blocked it out.

"Where is dad anyway?" inquired Sophie, hoping for a short response but knew better.

"Oh who's to say with that man, you marry someone and you think you know them, then one day you realize that…" groaned on Sally as Sophie quickly lost her appetite. Sophie resisted the urge to ask where her sister was, but figured Rosie was still asleep after working late into the night.

Sophie stood and put her dish in the sink, gave her mom a hug which actually shut her up, said "Have a good day mum," and trudged up the stairs to get ready for a long shift at Dev's. Maybe all the stocking shelves, magazines and junk food would distract her from reliving the day's previous events. "As if," thought Sophie.

The day dragged on and on, but listening to snippets of other people's troubles and arguments that came into the shop sort of made it interesting. Just when you think your life is bad, there's always worse. As Sophie was looking at the latest Hello! magazine, the door opened and there was a disheveled looking Kevin walking in with a baby carrier.

"Hello Soph, where's the brown sauce?" asked Kevin.

"Over that side dad. You okay? You look.."

"I feel like I'm getting older by the day Soph. Taking care of an infant by myself, under your mom's scrutiny? Tough one. It is only… HER scrutiny right? Soph? I mean we're.. okay, yeah? We're good?" asked a weary Kevin.

"Oh yeah dad, I mean it still blows my mind, but you know, life goes on and that...I'm sure mom and Rosie will come around. Eventually."

"Thanks Soph. You know I love ya. Even if I don't have time or strength to show it right now. You'll always be my little girl, you know that right?"

"Yeah dad. I love you too. Here's your change."

"Keep it kiddo," said Kevin with a wink. And just as quickly as he appeared, he was gone.

"Like I thought. It could always be worse," said Sophie aloud to no one.

Day turned to night and after about the millionth phone check to see if Erinn had come to her senses, Sophie was ready to leave to get ready for a night out with her lads. After a quick convo with Sunita, Sophie ran out the door. She knew Sunita understood her and cared for her, but Sophie was not in the mood to get all upset again reliving the conversation of the day previous. This was supposed to be a fun. To wash away all the residue of past turmoil and to let loose. Ryan and Ches never got along fully, something about a girl in their college they sort of fought over, which Sophie was sure not to talk about when it was the 3 of them. Of course Soph didn't mind getting the dirt when it was one on one with either lad, but the subject was dropped when it was the trio out for a night. Sophie made her way to her house and with a quick nod to her parents, ran up the stairs to get ready for the night. Kevin and Sally didn't have much to talk about these days without a quarrel, but both exchanged questioning glances. Kevin shrugged and walked out of the kitchen and Sally went about finishing dinner.

Upstairs Sophie went through her closet and even though it wasn't a "night out" night out, she still wanted to look fresh and carefree, maybe some of it would rub off on her attitude as well. And yes as shallow as it sounds, sometimes it is better to look good than to feel good. Sophie laughed at that thought. "Maybe this dark cloud will go away now," Sophie thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie gently washed her face and applied some fresh make up. Nothing too over the top but enough to look presentable for whomever, whichever sex, whatever could transpire that evening. She felt open to anything, or nothing if that's how the night went. She just wanted to laugh tonight.

Now Sophie was big on talking about sex. Being a sexual creature, there was no topic sex related that went untouched. Sophie was big on experimenting and trying new things, so the fact that she had been with 6 guys and 2 girls since she lost her virginity 4 years previous was not really a big deal. She was up for sex but not slutty. She had a little more pickiness to her. In conversation Sophie would only be sexually candid if it was leading somewhere. A joke or a comment to sort of embarrass her mates was always fun for Sophie. It also made it easier to talk about her experiences with women, so it wouldn't be a shock to her close friends. Sophie figured that guys are easier to be physical with and girls are easier to talk to, to make laugh and be charming with. When after all, it was the guy's job to convince the girl to sleep with him, wasn't it? And reverse when trying to get girls? Sort of a brash thought process but it worked for the beautiful Sophie Webster who had to fight 'em off wherever she went. Now as far as girls were concerned, Sophie would wait until she got the signals from the girl first, like "the green light" so to speak and then pounce. She was used to the bi-curious girl in the group of friends of friends making some sly comment when they were alone or in passing. "We are going to make out later," and "Why are you dancing next to that girl, is she trying to take my place?" and "How about me and you and her in a threesome?" are examples of things they would say to Sophie. She would act confused and shrug it off, because there's a difference between the green light and over-aggression and over the top suggestions such as these were unattractive to Sophie.

With Erinn, she got the green light almost immediately, despite her girlfriend being in close proximity. Sophie thought for the longest time it was a game Erinn and her girlfriend played, like to collect crushes or something, until the night six months later when it was the two of them at Erinn's house dancing closely and inappropriately. Erinn spun around and kissed Sophie so hard, their teeth collided. She winced and put her hand to her mouth as Erinn apologized profusely, but our Sophie told her shut up and kissed her just as hard back. Groping, clothes strewn about, drunken kissing and exploring of bodies on Erinn's living room floor, Sophie thought she had died and gone to heaven. That is until Erinn's phone started ringing, which in the process snapped Erinn out of the trance she was in. Sophie quickly got dressed and ran out of the house, with Erinn calling after her, "It's okay Sophie! I just can't. I'm sorry!" Sophie thought then and there waiting for Street Cars to come get her, that she would never be in that position again. Little did she know she would be immersed in that situation for another two and a half years.

Sophie walked in to the Rover's with a sort of excitement she couldn't describe and walked up to the bar. What was the excitement from? That she was going to forget all about yesterday in a matter of three pints? That this is a new and fresh start for her? That her mates would understand and get just as if not more pissed than her that evening? Sophie stood in her own thoughts of the "new her" when she heard a voice talking to her. Sophie focused on the person talking and saw the most beautiful pair of powder blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Sophie, earth to Sophie! Haha you okay? Can I get you a drink?" asked the barmaid.

"Uh yeah, sorry Sian, I'll have a pint of lager please. Thanks girl," replied Sophie a bit dazed. Her and Sian had always had a sort of, well one wouldn't say flirty, but it was.. flirty. Long stares from across the bar, free pints, always a cheeky grin when not in the Rover's. And not awkward stares either, always ending in smiles for both. The blonde had only been in town for 6 or so months from the seaside town of Southport, something about living with her dad while her mom stayed behind. Sophie never got the full story.

_Flashback sequence_: One night, Sophie was waiting for Ches near the outside of the Bistro when Sian came stumbling out with her Rover's co-workers, Tina and Becky. Sian was younger than they were, but they still got on pretty well Sophie noted. Sian sashayed over to Sophie and asked what she was doing outside all alone, to which Sophie replied waiting on Ches. "Speak of the devil, heyooh Chesney mate!" Chesney started walking quicker to the girls but stopped mid stride to click his heels, much to Sophie's delight. Sophie looked to Sian to share the laugh, and heard Sian say "Damn." Which planted a seed in Sophie's head. Maybe to get over the heartbreak of random college girl that shunned him for Ryan, maybe she could play matchmaker for Ches and Sian. The three of them hung out a few times with Ches bricking it and being too over eager for Sian, who stated simply she just wanted friends, not to date anyone. Sophie pat Ches on the back when Sian went to the loo. "Hard luck mate," giggled Sophie and proceeded to buy him a shot of Fireball Whiskey to drown his sorrows. She never assumed anyone was gay, and certainly not Sian, as Sophie was used to getting attention from girls sometimes. Sian herself had a dark history with something about her ex-boyfriend and drugs. Sophie never got that full story either.

_Back to the right now_: Sian poured the pint for her and started lightly dancing along to the song on the jukebox. Sophie realized she was staring at her dance and sort of looked away, but then focused right back on Sian. "Damn," she thought. Sophie paid for the drink with a slight blush on her cheeks and tipped more than she should but "Screw it," she said to herself. "Here's to a good night!" cheered Sophie to the others at the bar. Tyrone, Maria, Sean, all the patrons, even turned around to cheers Emily, Rita and Norris, much to Norris's horror.

Ryan was the first to arrive and after a quick wave to Sophie, headed up to the bar and ordered his pint and another for Sophie. She watched Ryan talk to Sian and sort of got a weird feeling about the two of them. More a suspicion than anything. There was a lot of grinning and chatting and before Sophie could make a mental note to ask Ryan about it, the Rover's door slammed open and in comes the hurricane that was Rosie Webster, dressed in her tarty work uniform. "What is she wearing?" asked a startled Sian with a slight chuckle. And not just Rosie booming in, but Rosie and a shorter redhead with an even brighter red face. Rosie had the girl by the arm and was dragging her like yesterday's garbage.

"Oi Sophie, look who I found slunking around our front door! What do you have to say for yourself then?" exclaimed Rosie facing the mortified shorter girl.

"Rosie, I think the word is skulking and let her go!" said Sophie.

"Yeah unhand me you slapper!" cried Erinn.

"What are you doing here Erinn? It's all over with. You promised you wouldn't come here anymore! What do you want?" asked a slightly panicking Sophie.

"Hey is everything okay here?" asked a stern voice from behind the bar. Sophie had never heard Sian use that tone before. She was surprised and a little embarrassed at how hot it was coming from Sian.

"Yeah it's fine Sian, I got this" said Ryan as he tried to corral Sophie, Rosie and Erinn out the door.

"No no, you hurt my baby sister and you are going to pay for it! How dare you show your face around here. I never liked you!" cried Rosie as she is getting pushed out, making an even bigger scene.

"Soph. Sophie, can we talk alone and in private please?" asked a sheepish Erinn.

"No Erinn, anything you have to say, you can say in front of Rosie and Ryan. What. Do. You. Want."

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, I mean I know how it ended yesterday and…"

"You've got some nerve showing up here after the years of torment you put her through! I have a good mind to.." started Rosie.

"Enough Rosie, it's fine Ryan. You can go back inside, the both of you," said a strangely calm Sophie.

"Hey, what's all the fuss about?" asked a bewildered Chesney walking towards Sophie and Erinn.

"Nothing Ches, just go in and grab a pint yeah? Grab me two while you're at it. Thanks mate, I'll explain later. Now as for you Erinn, you have to leave me alone. I want a clean break, I want to be over this, and I don't need you showing up out of the blue like this. It's been a day, not even a day! You have to move on too," said Sophie, surprising herself with her attitude and the words coming out of her mouth. "I want to get over you, and I will try my hardest to."

"But why?" asked Erinn

"Oh my god, you really want to know why? I can't believe you. You just want to keep me as your plaything, but I'm tired Erinn. So tired."

Erinn looked to the curb. She knew she treated Sophie badly sometimes, but it wasn't that bad was it? They were friends first, then things got complicated. Erinn knew she was temperamental and not many friends stuck around. She didn't want to lose Sophie's friendship, but she could see what she was doing to her as well.

Part of Sophie wanted to grab Erinn and never let her go, to beg her to start this life she wanted so desperately with her. Sophie figured a while ago that a functioning relationship with Erinn would not be healthy for her. Always worried and concerned and wondering what she was up to. Sophie also knew you couldn't just shut off desire, but this is where it got her, so she was trying hard to let it go and be the strong willed, strong minded 20 year old girl she has grown to be. Not the weak, shy 17 year old when this all started. Sophie rubbed her face and sighed while looking straight up to the night sky. So many stars, so much history, surely this "thing" with Erinn could be just that. History. Erinn reached out for Sophie's hand which brought her gaze from the sky directly into Erinn's blue-green eyes. Then Erinn said the worst thing she could've said to Sophie in that moment.

"I'm sorry Soph. You'll always have a part of me, just like I'll always have a part of you. Just don't shut the door on me completely okay?"

Sophie was at a loss for words as she looked at her hand intertwined with Erinn's. She mentally felt tired again, like she just wanted to melt onto the sidewalk and get washed away by the rain. She had no answer for Erinn, so she did what she did best: shrugged. Erinn smirked, leaned in and kissed Sophie on the cheek. She started to walk away but kept holding Sophie's hand, until the distance between them was longer than their arm's length. Sophie could just stand there and watch. That's all she had in her now.

When she finally got her bearings, she walked home in a daze. Kevin was asleep on the couch, with Jack also asleep on his chest with some old movie muted on the TV. Sophie had no clue where her mom was, but didn't care at this point and again trudged up the stairs to her room. Sophie sat in silence for a good while, then grabbed her dying phone and texted Ches, Ryan and Rosie that she was home and in bed. And to please not disturb. Sophie then changed into jammies and decided to let her phone die so she wouldn't have to answer any texts or calls. She pulled the covers up to her chin as thoughts of Erinn swirled in her head. "She got the edge yet again," Sophie thought. And for the second time in as many days, her tears came hot and fast.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a week and five days since the incident at the Rover's. Sophie made sure she stayed out of the people's consciousness for at least a week as people were sure to talk and talk more about the incident. You know, the one where the person Sophie considered the love of her life made a scene in front of all of Weatherfield. Well, with Rosie's help of course.

Sophie blamed it on her work schedule and actually picked up a bunch of shifts at Dev's but kept hidden the fact that she was.. well.. hiding. Hiding from the general public mostly but also, and she hated to admit it, her best mates Ryan and Ches. Sure they texted back and forth and Ches even came over one afternoon to see if Sophie was alright, but other than that, no social gatherings. Even though she had lads as friends, they always seemed to understand her and left her alone when she needed. She would forever be grateful to them for that.

That Tuesday afternoon, Sophie was walking from her house back to work for the rest of her shift when she saw Sian walking into the Rover's, presumably to start her shift. Sophie kept her head down but her eyes on the front door of the bar. Sophie had been trying to think of a good way to talk to Sian again. To apologize or to explain even. Sophie spent the rest of her shift at Dev's in a bit of a quandary, trying to figure out a way to broach the subject. She decided to just march on up to her and explain, but she was nervous. Sian was attractive and quite easy-going and the one person she hadn't seen since the incident. Maybe it wasn't a big deal to her after all, but Sophie didn't want to just show up without something to say. And maybe if she kind of shrugged it off to Sian and say something like, "Women!" Maybe that can get Sian to smile the way she does. It sure was a beautiful sight.

Of course the rest of the evening dragged out for Sophie, and she was getting slightly antsy with the thought of having to show up in the Rover's again, but hey who knows? Maybe people will have moved on from this story onto the next one. There's always something going on in Weatherfield. It was like clockwork.

Sophie stood outside the Rover's for a good 20 seconds gathering her will and her breath. How bad can it be? "Only one way to find out, " thought Sophie with another deep breath. She opened the door and walked past the tables and booths toward the bar. She could hear a few people's conversations stop and sort of hushed tones but nothing too major. I mean the song kept playing on the jukebox and the world didn't end. Sophie couldn't help but feel flushed but sat at the bar and waited for service. Becky smiled at her and asked what she wanted to drink.

"A pint of lager please," Sophie replied shyly.

"You alright then love?" Becky asked. Sophie nodded with a smile. She knew Becky meant after the kerfuffle almost two weeks ago, and Sophie appreciated the concern but didn't want to make it a bigger deal than it was. Even though it was a big deal. Erinn came to find her after all. Her inner voice started in again, "I mean what does it mean? Why did she come here, what was she thinking?" Sophie's head started to swim again with thoughts of Erinn, but all that was quickly interrupted when Sian Powers walked out of the loo and back into the bar.

"Alright Sophie?" asked a smiling Sian. "You look a bit...out of it."

"Yeah, hi Sian, sorry." Sophie always seemed to be lost in thought before Sian would bring her back to earth.

"Well don't be sorry you cheeky mare. How have you been? I haven't seen you for a bit."

"Uh yeah about that, I um, uh… " Sophie stuttered at a loss for words. Everything she had practiced and recited to herself as her big speech as to why and what and how was gone. Just like that.

Sophie was about to get up and dash out in frustration and embarrassment when Sian reached out to Sophie's slowly clenching fist and said with a giggle, "It's okay, we've all been there believe me!" Sophie wasn't sure if she meant in a relationship sense, or in a bar dust up, or as a nervous wreck stuttering out nonsense, or a bisexual, or as a Scorpio or what! Sophie didn't care however, and instantly felt comforted in the physical contact with Sian.

"Aren't you working?" asked Sophie as she noticed Sian was sitting on a bar stool on the customer's side.

"I was, Becky and Steve didn't need me and then I remembered I locked my keys in my house. So here I sit waiting for me dad to get off of work to pick me up," said Sian taking a sip of her cocktail. "I have to admit, if he doesn't get here soon, I might be a bit drunk."

Sophie took this bit of information and plugged it into her memory bank. She never knew too much about Sian and maybe this would be a good time to get to know this friendly stranger from Southport with beautiful eyes and a killer smile. She also knew a good ice breaker was to talk about herself and her crazy family drama. She wasn't sure she could trust Sian yet with the details of her crazy ex, so she kept it light with stories of Rosie, Kevin and Sally. She also knew how to make people laugh and it was working with Sian somewhat.

Sophie learned some facts about her but mostly in bursts and always with Sian kind of shutting herself up like she had gone too far or shared too much. Nothing to Soph seemed too crazy or too out of the ordinary and she guessed that Sian didn't quite trust her yet with her stuff, and that was okay since this was the first time they actually were together in a hang out, one-on-one situation. Sophie wasn't going to press her, but she felt intrigued to learn more, and ordered round after round of drinks. The more tipsy Sian got though, the more "handsy" she got towards Sophie. Sian's legs resting on Sophie's, her hands all over Sophie's back and thighs sort of stuff. And while Soph wasn't complaining, she was sort of torn about it all. She wanted Sian she decided after the fourth pint, but wasn't going to pursue, as she still had a mess with Erinn and what if it was just Sian getting drinky and not really knowing what she was doing to Soph.

After what felt like minutes, but in reality was hours later, Sian apologized and stood up to go outside to answer her ringing phone. Sophie felt a drop in her stomach and a sense of dread watching Sian walk out. "What if she had other plans? What if that was someone she was seeing or someone more important on the phone?" Sophie sighed. "Why is this always happening to me?" Sophie steeled her courage and thought, "This is it, I'm single Sophie from now on." She wanted to come first to someone, not just be there to kill time until someone else gets the girl. She laughed to herself. "Kind of sad really," she thought.

Sian returned to her bar stool alongside Sophie and smiled that smile. Sophie blushed instantly. "There goes that plan," said the voice in her head. She watched Sian put her phone away. "Anyone important?," Sophie bravely inquired.

"Ah, just me dad. He was coming to get me and I told him to just leave the spare key out for me."

"Oh... Oh! So that means…"

"Yes Sophie, another round. Waah heyy!" cheered Sian.

Sophie's heart nearly leapt out of her chest. "Don't ruin this now eh Soph," she thought. "Go slow." And with that she smiled and waved Becky over for another round.


	5. Chapter 5

The girls figured that all this drink and no eating would probably end up in a ruined night or ruined next day, so Sian suggested a kebab from Prima Doner. Sophie could hardly contain her excitement at the prospect of her and Sian spending more time together and not just at the Rover's. Sophie checked her phone as best as she could in her state when she excused herself to the loo. She noticed a few texts from Ryan and Ches of course, a missed call from her mother and a "OMG" style text from Rosie about how she's finally not just sulking in her room.

Group message: To Ryan C, Ches B

_Gents! I think I'm back amongst the living, will give the deets tomozz :D_

From Ches B:

_About time Ms. Webster! Let's do lunch _

From Ryan C:

_Glad to hear it! I got some news for you too ;) Let's catch up soonish_

Sophie smiled and decided to let her mom know her whereabouts via text, even though Sally too hated texting and especially if she hasn't seen her daughter all night. Soph decided to shoot off the text and then put the phone away as she didn't want the grief from a disgruntled Sally Webster to ruin this pretty decent night she was having. She washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed a smile she hadn't seen for a while now, and was sure it was half from the drink and half from her beautiful companion. There was still an air of mystery about Sian Powers but that was part of the allure she guessed. Sophie composed her giddiness and walked back out to the waiting blonde.

They walked to the kebab shop talking about other characters of Weatherfield as Sian linked arms with Sophie. Luckily for Soph it was dark out so Sian couldn't tell she was blushing like mad. Sian had been around long enough to know names of almost all the main players but didn't know the full backstories on each. Sophie was relieved to sort of steer the convo from the two of them so she gladly filled her in on all the bust ups, the wrecked marriages, the affairs, the kids from affairs, the getting back together after affairs. Sian couldn't help but drop her jaw at some of what she was hearing but, it made for great stories. And Sophie loved talking to someone and having them be completely enthralled, especially someone as beautiful as Sian.

Walking up to the Prima Doner, Sophie saw Ryan leaving his flat he shared with his mom still. Ryan kept insisting that it was a temporary situation but that's what kids did on the street. Lived at home. Ryan always threatened to leave back to Scotland and finish school when a girl wronged him or he felt frustrated with living in such a fish bowl. He smiled when he saw Sophie but sort of froze when he saw Sian. Sian for her part stopped walking. Not completely but enough to make Sophie look at her to see what she was doing. Sophie called out, "Oi! Connor!"

"Hey Soph," said a muted Ryan. He was looking directly at Sian and Sian was looking at everything but Ryan. Sophie got an uneasy feeling in that moment when she remembered about two weeks ago before it all kicked off at the Rover's, with the two of them being flirty and chatty at the bar. This was a complete 180 degree turn from that. Sophie felt responsible to keep the conversation going to cut the awkwardness. And also felt an uncontrollable fluster coming on.

"Hey, so what's your big news then? Spit it out!" said an overly cheerful Sophie.

"Uh er, well maybe I should tell you later. I gotta run I'm late for…" Ryan pointed behind him and started walking backwards leaving the two girls standing there to watch. Sophie wondered what had happened between them if anything, but didn't want to ruin the night by asking or being jealous or nosy. That was her downfall in any relationship, friendly or more than that. Sally was considered nosy, not by Norris's standards, but still a busybody with all the happenings and goings on on the street. As much as Sophie hated it when her mom gossiped, she sometimes couldn't help wanting to be let in on secrets and share information when needed. She wasn't one to spread rumors or lies but if she felt she was doing a service to someone she would tell them. The jealousy however, tore at her. She got burned too many times by others to fully trust anyone. Her family had been torn apart again recently by cheating and Erinn used to really do her head in by going back and forth between Sophie and her girlfriend.

Sophie didn't know if Sian wanted to cut the night short now or what so she waited for her to say something. Anything. She turned to Sian and smiled weakly. Sian smiled back, grabbed Sophie's hand and said, "Well, let's eat," and lead them into the shop as if nothing happened.

Not forgetting the amount of alcohol they had consumed, they still had the giggles and the touchy feelies as Sophie was now reciprocating slightly when Sian touched her. They sat and ate in a somewhat comfortable silence, with Sophie swallowing all the questions she had about their encounter with Ryan as well as her kebab.

The food was all done now and they sort of looked to each other, not wanting to end the night but neither had any other suggestions as to where to go now. Sian waited until Sophie locked eyes with her and said the four most perfect words Sophie had ever heard, "So then. My place?"

Sophie audibly gulped and nodded eagerly at first, then realising how she must look, stopped and said, "Oh I get to meet your dad then." Sophie said it as a statement but meant it as a question, testing the waters as to where this night was heading.

"Ah old Vinnie Powers is either off on some job or with his new girlfriend. Gross. She's a right mare. Anyway, we'll be fine Soph," said Sian with a sly grin.

This was moving way too fast for Sophie but she felt she had no choice but to go. She wasn't sure what she wanted from Sian exactly which made her delay slightly in answering. Sophie noticed Sian's smile fading as she waited for an answer, so she blurted out, "Yeah sure okay." Sian's smile returned as she grabbed Sophie's hand and lead her out the door.

"How are we going to get there…" said Sophie out loud but meant it more for herself. The girls were in luck as Lloyd was pulling up from a late fare and flagged him down.

"Aye where you girls heading? I'm about done here," asked a smiling Lloyd. Sian gave directions as they climbed in the Street Car. This was testing Sophie like no other situation had before. The girls were sitting pretty close, almost on top of one another and smiling when they locked eyes. All the while trying to make small talk with Lloyd when he wasn't being distracted by Eileen on the in-car radio. Normally for Sophie, the make-out in the back of the cab on the way to sex was her favorite part. The groping, gasping, pushing, pulling.. the giggles, the smiles, the looks would make Sophie get goosebumps and turn her on like crazy. This instead with Sian was like a polite ride home with minimal touching and friendly smiles. Sophie was not about to instigate and put herself out there like that either, instead opting for the playing it cool route which was not her strong suit at all.

The cab pulled up to the flat Sian and her dad lived in, which wasn't that far but would've probably killed the mood if they had walked. Sian insisted on paying, since she would've taken it home anyway and watched as the cab left. Sophie watched Sian have a moment while the cab drove off. She was stuck in what seemed to be a deep thought and Sophie instantly started thinking of excuses to get out of there if need be. If Sian, who Sophie knew better after tonight but didn't know extremely well, was going to say this was a mistake or change her mind, she wanted to be prepared. This was all too too much for our Sophie and she started to think of how she was going to get home. She wouldn't be upset so much as embarrassed if this all ended awkwardly in the next few minutes. She would be glad for the new friend she hopefully had now and if no sex was to be had, then no harm done.

"Sophie? Soph.. hello? Haha how drunk are you?" Sian yet again caught her lost in her head and her thoughts much to her own mild annoyance.

"I'm not as drunk as you are lady. So we standing outside all night then or what?" As soon as Soph said this she could hear it echoing all through the street and instantly regretted it. "God Sophie! Play it cool, geez," her inner voice nagged at her again.

"All right all right," said a grinning Sian as she fished around the front porch for the spare key. "Ah ha!" Sophie could not help but giggle at how adorable Sian was in her drunken state and her proclamation upon finding the key. "So you want her? Or as a friend?" her inner voice again begged the question as she followed Sian into her flat. She wasn't sure anymore, but she definitely wanted to find out where this night was leading and what exactly Sian wanted from her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, honestly Sophie, you hardly know her! I can't believe you can just go with someone who.."

Sophie held the phone from her ear and rolled her eyes. At least Sally Webster was consistent.

"Are you done mum? I…"

"No, Sophie I'm not done! First we got Rosie out until all hours of the night at work and then at Jason's, now you're off with some barmaid that you barely.."

"Ugh, mum! I'm just hanging out, she lives 2 streets over. I'm not some teenager you know!" cried Sophie, exasperated.

"Well young lady, I'm going to treat you as old as you act.." Sophie sighed an irritated sigh. Why is her mom being so protective? "_She's met Sian before, hasn't she?_" thought Sophie. Well this meeting would have to happen and soon she decided.

"Okay mum, I'm getting off now. If I'm not home tonight then see you tomorrow. Tra-la!" she rushed, hanging up on her mother. Sophie walked out of the bathroom of Sian and her father's flat and walked back into the living room. Sian had plugged in her iPod and was busy pouring more drinks for herself and Sophie.

"There you are! I was about to send in a search party," said a winking Sian.

"It's not what you think! Haha I phoned old Sal to tell of my whereabouts. She of course gave me an earful."

"Oh poor you," smiled Sian. "Here." Sian handed Sophie a glass filled with yellow juice and ice. "Here's to new friends." Sian held her glass out to Sophie's and Sophie responded by clinking glasses, all the while looking into the blonde's eyes. "_Is that what this is? Friends then?_" thought Sophie. She couldn't help but be a little disappointed, after all the drinks and talking, she felt she could really get to like Sian. A lot.

"Oi Powers. What's in this?" asked Sophie scrunching up her face.

"Oh it's not that bad, Sophie. It's grapefruit and about half a bottle of voddy," giggled Sian.

"Are you trying to get me drunk young lady?" Sophie asked flirtier than she meant to sound. "_Friends, Sophie. Friends_." her inner voice reminded her. "_Friends that flirt..?_" she argued back with her brain. "_Boy I really am drunk haha._" She started laughing out loud much to Sian's amusement.

"What Sophie, what's so funny?" asked a smirking Sian, moving closer. Sophie's heart began beating so hard, it was nearly out of her chest.

"Oh you know.. things," she laughed trying to remain calm but was sure her bright red face and shaky laugh were betraying her. Just then Sian's iPod shuffled onto a club type song, which immediately cut through Sophie's awkwardness. Sian smiled really big at Sophie and pushed her down onto the couch. Sophie was in a daze but still managed to not to spill her drink. She placed it on the table trying to gather herself.

"I'm going to give you a lap dance Sophie." Sophie leaned back into the couch and let Sian climb on her lap. Sian, who was smiling like mad, reached and pulled at her own shirt and lifted it over her head and off. Unsure what to do or say or feel, Soph let her. She wanted to touch Sian's slightly tanned skin the more she showed of it and did just that. She gently placed her hands up Sian's sides and on her hips as she gyrated slowly to the pulsating beat on Sophie's lap. "I've never been with a girl before.." Sian purred in Sophie's ear as Sophie was cupping her butt. Almost as if Sophie heard a record skip, she put her hands down at her sides.

"Oh yeah? Really?" stuttered Sophie. For some reason, Sian's statement brought Sophie out of the lust induced haze she was in. "_Is that what this is? Is this all this is? _" she asked herself. "You know I don't really hook up with girls casually, I mean it's just not what I do. The girls I've been with I've either known for a while or there was like a build up, you know…" Sophie could hear herself rambling and stuttering all over the place. Sian stopped "dancing" and sat on Sophie's lap. Sian looked into Sophie's eyes and didn't see lust like she had a few seconds ago, instead saw nervousness. Sian sat there for another few seconds, then stood up and sat next to Sophie.

"You know, I slept with Ryan." Sian said with a sigh.

Sophie swallowed hard and forced a smile. "Oh I was wondering what that was all about earlier." She reached for her drink that she felt was a mile away and drank it so fast, the ice hit her in the face when the liquid ran out. Why was she basically saying no to this right now? I mean this is the sort of thing that turned Sophie off, the forward aggression but it was fine until she said it was her first time with a girl. She looked at Sian who was looking at her glass. "_This is a bad idea. I mean look at how she was with Ryan and they slept together, is that how it would be with us?_" pondered Sophie, remembering their encounter with Ryan.

Sian was reaching out for Sophie's glass. "Should we finish the bottle?"

"Uh actually I'm feeling kind of tired Sian.. I.."

"Yeah me too actually, let's go to sleep," Sian said reaching for her shirt that was on the floor. She quickly put it on as she walked the glasses into the kitchen and put them in the sink. Sophie could see Sian's outline in the dark kitchen as Sian paused for a minute standing over the sink. "_I'm doing the right thing. I'm doing the right thing. I'm doing the right thing,_" she repeated to herself over and over.

Sian came out of the kitchen and reached out for Sophie's hand. "Come on then," she smiled at Sophie. Sophie reached out and followed her to Sian's room. Sian quickly changed into jammies and asked if Sophie wanted something to sleep in.

Thinking it would be awkward either way, Sophie said "No, I'm okay thanks. Let's just sleep."

Sian shrugged and opened the covers for Sophie. She climbed in bed next to Sian.

"Goodnight Sophie, was fun tonight," she said through a yawn.

"Oh yeah for sure," Sophie said. She watched Sian close her eyes and took one last look at the blonde. Sophie resisted putting Sian's hair behind her delicate ears and instead closed her own eyes to let sleep take her over.

* * *

Sophie was in the middle of a dream about running and when she tripped over a curb she jerked herself awake. She looked around and didn't recognize her surroundings until she felt a warm body next to her. Sian was sleeping peacefully in the bed next to her and Sophie still thought she was dreaming. Sian smiled a bit in her sleep, and Sophie had the urge to kiss her forehead, but again resisted. "_Ugh_," she thought. Instead she ran to the bathroom to splash water on her face. When Sophie returned to the bedroom, Sian had already left the bed for the kitchen and a cold bottle of water.

"Morning," Sian said between gulps. "Want one?" she asked as she held up the water.

"Oh god yes please," Sophie smiled at her. Sian handed her a bottle and they stood there chugging water for a good minute when suddenly Sian grinned playfully.

"Sophie, your zipper is open," she said pointing down at Sophie's pants. Sophie looked down in horror to see she hadn't zipped up after her trip to the loo. Sian got close to Sophie and slowly stuck two of her fingers in the fly of her pants. Sophie instinctively moved her hips away from Sian's hand and backed into the kitchen counter.

"Haha quit it," Sophie half whispered, half gasped. Sian was smirking like crazy and Sophie again had the urge to grab Sian and kiss her wildly, when suddenly Sian's face got serious almost like a light bulb had gone off over her head.

"Where's my phone?" Sophie watched Sian leave the kitchen in a hurry. "Where is it Soph, do you remember?" Sophie walked into the living room and started looking near and in the couch for Sian's phone.

"Do you think it's dead?" asked Sophie still lifting up cushions and moving purses around.

"Oh here it is! I forgot I had plans with some old mates from my hometown. They were coming to get me to watch United at a pub in town. Weird when the match is in the middle of the week, aye?" Sian rambled out. It was obvious both Sophie and Sian were still feeling the effects from last night's drinking binge, seeing as Sophie was having a hard time not swaying as she was listening to Sian. She watched as the blonde girl plugged in her phone. She decided instead of just staring at her, to start gathering her belongings to head home.

"What time is it anyway?" Sophie asked reaching in her purse for her own phone which was surely on its last bit of battery if it was still even on.

"Half past nine.. Oi I missed their calls and texts!" Sian said loudly. Almost too loudly for the girls' aching heads. Sophie went back to the bedroom to get her socks and shoes as she heard Sian's side of the conversation with her friends. Sophie bent over to tie her shoes and could feel a slight pukey feeling coming on and a bit of the spins, so she sat up slowly and waited for it to pass. She took the time to look around Sian's room and noticed not much in the way of decor but a bunch of boxes in the corner and a personal computer set up on a makeshift desk.

"Sorry Soph, I gotta jump in the shower, they'll be here any minute!" Sian hurriedly said coming into the bedroom and grabbing some clothes. Sophie was about to say it was okay but Sian was already in the bathroom with the door closed. "_Do I leave now? Do I wait? Ugh what is wrong with you Webster? You normally are full of confidence, snap out of it,_" her inner voice chided. Sophie decided to wait in the living room for Sian. For what though she wasn't sure. To say goodbye? To sort of brush over what had happened or hadn't happened? Sophie decided she was going to take a nice long nap when she got home.

Sophie grabbed one of the half full water bottles from the kitchen counter and sat on the couch taking in the Powers' living room. One of the tables at the end of the couch held a frame with a collage of pictures. Some of a taller man with a stern face, who Sophie assumed was Sian's dad Vinnie, some of Sian as a younger girl, and one pic in the corner with Vinnie, a lady with a vacant look in her eyes, a way too thin Sian and a boy with a similar stern face as Vinnie's. Sophie picked up the frame to study the picture further when suddenly a half dried but fully dressed Sian walked through the living room looking for her shoes.

"Oh good you're still here Sophie. I work on Thursday night you should come see," a grinning Sian said as she put her shoes on. A honk sounded from outside. "Sorry Soph I gotta run, just close the front door, it'll lock on its own. Had fun last night, see you soon!" Sian reached over and grabbed her phone and her charger and ran out of the door.

Sophie barely had a chance to say anything in response and instead looked around the empty house. "Right Webster, move it," she said aloud to herself as she gathered her belongings and walked outside into the grey day that was common in Weatherfield. She did not want to be there when Vinnie got home, as he looked like a tough customer. Sophie had much to contemplate and much to mull over but first…the hungover walk home and that long nap she had promised herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Sophie managed to make it to her bedroom without any fuss from her family members. Sally was at the factory, Kevin was.. well no one knew where he went to during the day with Jack. Maybe at the garage. Sophie could hear Rosie on the phone in her room to what sounded like Jason or whoever her boy toy was these days.

Sophie climbed into bed after taking her pants off and plugging in her phone. She started to scroll through some apps.. Facebook, Instagram.. she then remembered she started following Sian on both Snapchat and Instagram during the course of the long night they had previous. Sophie couldn't help but grin. After the Erinn fiasco/debacle, it's nice to know that she's still got it, especially to someone as gorgeous as Sian. She wasn't bothered that Sian had slept with Ryan, she wasn't sure why, but it just wasn't something to stress over. Maybe that she saw how they acted to each other after, or maybe that sure she liked Sian, but it wasn't there just yet as far as wanting to get naked with her. Maybe it was because of how strong Sian came on, or maybe Sophie didn't want to just be on some imaginary sexual checklist Sian had, she wasn't sure."_Too many maybes_," Sophie thought. Sian is great but she didn't know that much about her relationship history. Sophie stared at her ceiling. Just then some texts came through from the night before.

From Ryan C:

_Hey! Sorry about the awkwardness. I texted Sian to meet up and she said she was at home not feeling well. Imagine my surprise when I saw her out :/ Did she say anything about me? Hit me back!_

From Ches B:

_Where are you? Was wondering if you wanted to go for a pint. I met a girl at work wanted to gush about her to someone other than Ry. Meet up at the Rover's?_

Sophie looked at Ryan's text for a minute longer than she should have, rereading it. Sian was blowing off Ryan, not necessarily for Sophie, but she WAS with Sophie. "_Maybe the texting was done before I was there? Maybe they texted while we were hanging out? Ugh god, don't start obsessing,"_ Sophie thought to herself putting her phone on her nightstand harder than she should have. She remembered she had a quick shift at Dev's later in the evening to cover while Dev and Sunita went to the twin's open house at their school. She promised herself some Facebook/Instagram stalking of Sian when she got there, but for the rest of the morning the plan was to have the greatest nap Sophie Webster had ever taken.

Sophie's growling stomach woke her up about two and a half hours later and she wasn't sure if it was from hunger or from the earlier nausea she had felt. It growled again and she was sure it was from hunger. It was about lunch time and she changed into clothes that she wore when it was laundry day. Mismatched, frayed sleeves and all. She walked down the stairs into the kitchen to see Sally cutting up some apples.

"Oh she lives! What time did you creep in Sophie? I left for work at half past 8 and you still weren't home."

"I got home a little before 10 if you must know mother," replied Sophie reaching for an apple slice.

"Well… spill! You and the barmaid.."

"Sian, her name is Sian mum and we're just friends. Not everything is a scandal," said Sophie with a tired eyeroll as she walked to the kitchen table. "You don't interrogate Rosie like this, do ya?"

"That's because I know where she is and who she is with. I mean Jason Grimshaw is no genius but he's just right across the way and lord knows what that Eileen is thinking but if it were me I'd…" droned on Sally. Sophie took the opportunity then to plan the rest of her day. She wouldn't go out with the lads, but she could maybe phone them, as they both seem to have interesting tidbits to share. She did too, but didn't want to annoy Ryan with what transpired, even though really it was nothing. She simply spent the night at a (hopefully) new mate's house…. that he fancied… that came on to her. Oh boy, this could get tricky. Sophie couldn't help but smile a bit. Sian came on to her. I mean yeah, who knows what the backstory is. The drinking they did, her past, who knows, maybe she's trying to work her way through Weatherfield. Either way it made Sophie blush slightly thinking that that hot chick had been on her lap.

"... and I told Fizz, it's your turn to go to Roy's Rolls, I did it yesterday just…..Sophie you're not even listening are you?"

Sophie snapped out of her thoughts blushing like crazy. "Oh yeah mum, of course I am. Typical Fizz, trying to get out of something...Hey aren't you going to be late?"

"Oh you're right, where does the time go aye?" asked a suddenly rushing around Sally. "If you see your father, tell him it's his turn to buy the takeaway for dinner tonight."

"_Oohh food_," Sophie thought as her stomach grumbled again. Almost forgot how starving she was while she was thinking about Sian. "Okay mum, see you later." Soph rummaged around the fridge for leftovers. She sure as heck wasn't going to make something for lunch. She found last night's lasagna and ate it straight away, cold and from the container. It was more about getting food in her than taste at this point.

Sophie stood in the shower letting the hot water run over her. She almost wished she hadn't picked up this shift at Dev's but knew if she was at home, she would over obsess and probably end up walking to Sian's and acting like she was just passing by. Sophie knew she was intrigued by Sian but wasn't sure if it was just going to be a crush that ended after a few times of hanging out and they were just going to be friends, or if it was going to go onto a full blown affair. It was exciting but exhausting thinking of it all and in the end was glad to leave the house for a few hours. She got dressed, grabbed her phone and walked to Dev's. Her phone started buzzing upon entering the shop.

From Ches B:

_How about that pint tonight Soph?_

To Ches B:

_I'd love to but I'm a bit hungover from last night.. You wouldn't believe what happened. I'm at work tonight for a bit if you want to stop by :)_

Sophie was busier than normal at work that evening, and she wasn't sure if it was just her imagining it, or if people really needed luncheon meat that bad at this hour. She heard from Leanne that The Kabin was closed due to Norris's new coffee maker catching on fire and smoking up the place. "_Of course, of all nights,_" thought Sophie. Chesney poked his head in at the end of the rush and walked straight to the counter where Sophie was counting out change for a very impatient Gail. "Oh alright Ches?" asked Sophie giving Gail a fake smile. Gail gave a fake smile back turned around and walked out.

"Oi what's going on?" asked Chesney motioning to the people going in and out of the Corner Shop.

"Oh, all that hot air that Norris blows out daily finally smoked out The Kabin. Haha, actually it was a faulty coffee maker I've heard," replied Sophie

"Typical. Are you going to want to go for a drink? One drink?" begged Ches. "I've met this gorgeous girl I need help with. Please? Wait..what are you so hungover from?"

"Well if the subject is gorgeous girls, I've got a story for you! Last night…" started Sophie when suddenly Ryan walked in. "Alright Ry?" asked Sophie a bit nervous that Ryan heard what she had just said to Ches. She didn't want the thing, whatever it was with Sian to annoy him or make him fly off the handle, which he was prone to do sometimes.

"Yeah thanks Soph. Alright Ches?" Ryan asked. Chesney nodded and started to speak but Ryan didn't wait for a response. "So Sian last night? I can't believe her. We had fun I thought," said Ryan looking away. "Did she say anything?"

"Uh no, not really. Oh, just that you two had hung out," replied Sophie beginning to feel a bit nervous. "_Don't start blushing, that'll be a dead give away!" _cried Sophie's inner voice. "_Just play it cool.." _Sophie coughed a bit, since her throat was growing dry. She glanced at Ches, who had been her best mate since they were little, and he just sort of stood watching the pair of them. "Yeah she had locked her keys in her house and I was keeping her company until her dad came for her." Sophie felt an awkwardness come over her that only Erinn brought out in her. She couldn't wait until either Ryan left, or she gathered the courage to just run out of there for some air. The Corner Shop felt stifling suddenly.

"Okay well I see you're busy, I'll just hit you up later Soph. Cheers." Ryan seemed too preoccupied with how someone could turn down and avoid the great Ryan Connor to notice that Sophie was breathing heavily and her chest was turning red.

Chesney watched Ryan walk out and turned to look at Sophie directly. "What was that all about? You turned about 3 shades of red and you looked like one of those fish out of water. Spill!"

"Okay Ches but you have to keep this between us yeah? Sian came onto me last night after the Rover's! Lap dances and that.." Sophie said in a rushed, hushed tone. Of course Ches would recogonise when Sophie was feeling uncomfortable or acting differently.

Chesney's face lit up, "Well aren't you a dark horse then! What.. how.. when...wha…"

"I know I know! I'll tell you all about it later but for now I just want to finish this shift. I know I said I wasn't going to go out tonight but let's meet where we won't run into Ryan yeah? The Flying Horse?" asked Sophie starting to feel a bit giddy. She couldn't wait to actually tell someone what had occurred the night before.

"You going to avoid him then?" asked Ches. Sophie couldn't tell if Ches was asking because he was actually in favor of this plan or out of curiosity. The lads never seemed to be as close after that girl at the college led them both on, and then ultimately chose Ryan.

"For now, I suppose. Well just for tonight. I haven't done anything wrong but I want to tell someone without him getting stroppy. So tonight, The Flying Horse yeah?" asked Soph.

"Oh I'll be there!" smirked Chesney as he headed out the door of the shop. "Do you mind if I record it? Or better yet, did you record last night?"

"Oi don't be a pervert Brown. See you tonight!" Sophie couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt over lying and now avoiding Ryan, but she just had to spill to someone. She didn't think Ryan would be that appreciative or supportive. Being friend with boys was easier, but sometimes you had to be delicate when a girl was involved. This is only the second time the three of them had interest in the same girl, so this could get tricky, luckily it seemed to Sophie Chesney wasn't going to get annoyed or put out by it. Just then Dev walked in with his usual look. Sophie couldn't tell if he was smiling or grimacing half the time. "Alright Dev? It's been so busy here tonight."

"Ah yes, Norris should leave the coffee making to Roy, huh?" asked Dev walking to the back office. Normally Dev would pass along how the night went, or a thanks for working but he seemed distracted by something. Sophie was going to take advantage and slip out while she

could. She was definitely over her work for the night.

"Dev, I'm leaving, tra-la!" Sophie hurriedly said. Instead of going for more interrogation and/or more quarreling between her parents, she walked straight on to The Flying Horse. She felt tired but sort of a giggly tired. She decided on the way that she would tell Ryan about what happened, and maybe in return ask what happened with them. Did she want the gory details? As Soph pondered that she thought, "_Maybe a drink IS in order." _Girls thought her confusion was charming but it was downright annoying her at this moment. Next order of business was to figure out how she felt about Sian and soon. She might need a few more drinks to accomplish that.


	8. Chapter 8

Although Sophie knew she had no business drinking again, she found herself at the pub. Not the usual place though, she needed to divulge a strange night to her oldest friend and didn't need a bunch of familiars to overhear. Sophie's main concern was Sian. She didn't want her to get whispered about by the likes of Norris or Mary, especially if nothing happened. Or especially if she's embarrassed by it.

To Ches B:

"_Hey already done for the night. I'll be at TFH waiting. Hurry up would ya? ;)"_

From Ches B:

"_Alright steady on! Have to listen to Fizz complain about old Sally Webster for a few ticks. Be there soon :)"_

Sophie rolled her eyes a bit but couldn't help but chuckle. She was grateful she didn't have a job at the factory to be a part of all that commotion. Soph sat at the bar of The Flying Horse and ordered a pint. The bartender smiled and placed the drink in front of Sophie. She wondered why they didn't come there more often. "_No Sian," _ her inner voice answered, a bit too quickly. Sophie felt a slight tinge of butterflies in her stomach. "_Oh, not this again," _ she chided herself and pulled out her phone again. Sophie began scrolling through her apps. Facebook.. yeah yeah, blah blah. Liking baby pics and anything Leeds Festival related. Instagram.. same baby pics. Some new pics from some artists and actors she enjoyed, then she suddenly stopped on a picture of a pint on _S_Powers28_'s account. It had been posted about 30 mins ago. Sophie clicked on Sian's avatar to see if any other pics had been posted recently but it was just that one. She exited out of the app and texted Sian.

To Sian Powers:

"_Wow, are you still drinking haha"_

Sophie then took the time to scroll through Sian's Insta account. Not very many pics she noted to herself. Probably about 6 months worth, which coincides with her moving from Southport if she remembered correctly.

From Sian Powers:

"_Hell no I'm home finally."_

To Sian Powers:

"_Damn girl, you got skills!"_

From Sian Powers:

"_Lol. I'm hammered"_

To Sian Powers:

"_Hahaha! Keep it going"_

Sophie's face was on fire and was smiling so big, when Chesney walked up, he couldn't help but smile too. "Hey Sophie, what's up? What are you grinning at?"

"Oh, just continuation of last night I think?" Sophie shyly answered. Chesney sat down next to Sophie at the bar and ordered a pint. "Alright Ches you first. Who's this girl?" Chesney went on to tell Sophie of this new girl Katy that he met at work but she actually just moved onto the street with her father Owen. Sophie was genuinely happy for Ches, he was gushing and beaming about this girl and she thought he deserved happiness. He was a funny little kid that turned out to be so far a great guy and probably the one person she trusted 100%. Sophie trusted Rosie but felt her older sister and Sally had a stronger connection and Rosie wouldn't waste time in telling their mom a juicy tidbit about her quieter, more pensive younger sister. She was still rebuilding her trust with Kevin, and was sure it would come back fully but for now she didn't share much with him.

"Alright Webster, your turn," Ches grinned at Sophie. Sophie went into the story about Sian and started with how they had always locked eyes and mildly flirted. If she was going to talk about Sian, she was going to tell the whole thing. Sophie was just as confused as ever as she normally is with girls and was hoping for a word of advice from her best mate. When she got to the part about how Ryan was involved, Chesney couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Of course he's involved. How does he get so much play? I mean honestly!"

"Now now Ches, you know Ryan's a mate and that doesn't bother me, it's that I sort of lied to him. You were there, he didn't look too happy with how Sian blew him off."

"Yeah, she blew him off for you," said a smiling Chesney as he held his hand up for a high five. Sophie giggled and reciprocated, but couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty. "Oh don't worry about old Ryan, he'll have moved on soon enough. He's just not used to getting rejected."

"Yeah maybe," said Sophie lost in her thoughts. People moved on from things easily it seemed. Sophie was never good at that. She hung around for Erinn for 3 years and even though last night was a welcome distraction, she knew she wasn't over it that easy. Sian got over Ryan easily it seemed, and while she was all for a good time, she didn't want Sian to be over her that easily.

"So what are you going to do Soph?" asked Ches finishing his pint. Sophie hated this part about bi-curious girls, so many mixed signals. With the ones she just wanted friendship from, she would get unwanted advances and with ones she actually liked, she would risk getting rejection and overall awkwardness afterwards. Even though Sian came onto her first, and seeing that she had just been with Ryan, Sophie decided then to just keep it friends. It was still all new and if they hung out and something happened, then awesome. And if they hung out and nothing happened, just friends, then awesome too.

"Well you know me Ches, I don't have the best luck with this stuff. I think I'm just going to see how it plays out. Just let it happen if it is, and if not then that's okay too."

"That sounds like a good idea, but easier said than done. I can't imagine the self control you showed with her hitting on you like that," said Chesney as he shook his head.

A thought dawned on Sophie. "I know you are into this new girl, but you are alright with this aren't you? I mean you aren't upset that Sian was doing that to me right?" she asked. She didn't even think that just because he was acting cool about it, Ches might actually be bothered by how it didn't work out for them.

"Don't worry about that Sophie. She's out of my league anyway."

"Don't ever say that Chesney formally Battersby Brown! Any girl would be dead lucky to have you, you know that mate," she said giving his shoulder a rub.

"Thanks Sophie, you're a good mate. Now what about Ryan?"

"You know even though I shouldn't, I want to know what happened with Sian," said Sophie as she started going through Sian's Instagram again. She wanted to know if there were any pictures of that week and a half interval when Sophie was in hiding and Sian and Ryan must've had a date or a hang out. The two pictures Sian had up from that time period was of new shoes she bought and a screenshot of her iPhone while she was listening to Oasis's "What's the Story (Morning Glory)". Sophie clicked on the newest picture of the pint posted now about an hour ago, and commented "Like a champ!" Even though she had decided to just be friends for now, she couldn't help but feel a bit shy when it came to Sian. Even just thinking of her and seeing her again made her stomach flip and her ears start to burn. "_You are ridiculous." _ Sophie's inner voice could always bring her back to reality. She sighed. She always seemed to be at war with herself.

"Well obviously it wasn't anything too special aye? Should we get another pint in? My treat," asked a far too convincing Chesney.

"Oh, go on then. One more," Sophie laughed. The bartender set two more pints in front of them. Sophie grabbed hers and held it up in front of her. "Here's to new ladies in our lives. Haha!" Ches clinked his pint to hers and smiled.

"And here's to good luck with them. We deserve a bit of that don't we?"

"Indeed Mr Brown. Indeed." Sophie took a drink and watched as the Manchester United results from earlier today were shown on the TV in the bar, instantly reminding her of Sian. "_Indeed," _she thought in her head.


	9. Chapter 9

Sophie's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight streamed through her partially opened curtains. She wasn't hungover but since she was the day before, the pints she had last night sort of sped up her tipsy feeling. Her and Chesney only stayed for a few more but since they were in such good spirits, it became a bit of a party atmosphere. Their usual playful jokes and slapping of arms got them a few looks in their direction from other patrons since they weren't regulars there, but they managed to get a few chuckles out of the bartender. After the circus that was the relationship with Erinn, Sophie wanted nice nights out. No drama, no tears, just laughs and her oldest friend usually delivered.

Her other mate, Ryan Connor, was a different animal all together. Soph met Ryan when they were a bit older in school and were forced to become study partners. Ryan was going through his bad boy stage then, but he was always nice to Sophie. They had fun together sure, but when there was some girl around, he was quick to leave Sophie and chat up the new girl. And with Sophie's girlfriend/non-girlfriend situation with Erinn, scoring was usually the last thing on her mind, and the nights would usually end with Sophie playing with her phone until it was out of battery. She could never stay mad at him but she learned after a while to have a game plan ready to make herself scarce, if the girl Ryan was trying for actually took the bait.

Speaking of Ryan, Sophie's phone buzzed with a new text from him.

From Ryan C:

_I guess I'm over the Sian thing, but I probs won't be back in the Rover's anytime soon. Saw Ches and he said you all were at The Flying Horse? How was it? Might have to go with you two next time _

Sophie knew Ryan too well. When he said he was over it, she knew he wasn't. He was still fuming which made her stomach churn a bit. Sophie will be glad to see Sian whenever that happens again, but if she sees her while she's hanging with Ryan, it'll for sure be awkward. And now he's going to want to go to The Flying Horse more often? Drat. Sophie wanted to see how this Sian thing will play out, which means she will want to go to the Rover's where Sian works. She should tell him, shouldn't she? There's nothing worse than hiding things from your best mates. Even if you think it'll save embarrassment and possibly a blow out, right? "_Ugh," _ thought Sophie. "_Wait, Ryan saw Ches already? What bloody time is it?" _Sophie cleared the phone to the home screen and it read 9:35. Well, Sally didn't wake her up, so that must mean there's a tersely written note left for her on the counter in the kitchen. Sophie sighed. She walked downstairs and was met with a sleepy looking Kevin and a sleeping Jack on his shoulder.

"Alright Soph?" asked Kevin in a low monotone voice. He was slowly pacing back and forth making sure the baby he was holding would stay asleep. He looked at his now middle child with a bit of concern. "Out boozing again? You've been on the drink a bit lately haven't you?"

"Yeah dad, it's called 'being young.' I bet you don't remember that these days do ya?" asked Sophie just above a whisper.

"Too right." Kevin wearily forced out a half smile. "There's a note here from your mother and she left some brekkie in the microwave. What's going on then Soph? She doesn't say it, but I can tell she's a bit worried, and now I am as well.." Sophie took a minute before reading the note. Her and her dad have always been close, but what with the cheating and new baby, he wasn't the same man she grew to know. Could she trust him now?

"It's nowt dad. I'm just hanging out with my mates. If it were something, I'd tell you yeah?" Sophie put the note down and looked at her dad in the eyes. "I promise I would. Now what's this breakfast aye?" said Sophie trying to change the subject. Had she been out on the drink a lot? Well maybe these past two nights, not more than them at the Rover's every night. She made her way to the microwave oven and absently pushed the two minute setting. Today was Thursday, the day Sian told her to come see her at the Rover's, speaking of. How could she justify showing up by herself? Maybe she could see if Ches wanted to join. Or better yet, Ches and his new interest. After she ate she would shoot him a text. She texted Ryan first however.

To Ryan C:

"_Chin up young Connor, there are many females out there ripe for the picking ;)"_

Sophie really hoped he would get over Sian and quickly. Either way, if she was going to hang out with Sian, she wanted it to be amicable between all of her mates. Luckily for Sophie, Kevin was distracted by a moving baby as she stared straight ahead lost in her thoughts. The ping from the microwave brought her back to reality. Kevin and Sophie looked at each other with a slight panic in their eyes as Jack moved once more, picked up his head, turned it the other way and went back to sleep. Sophie let go of her breath, smiled at Kevin and quietly took her plate out of the oven. She left the note unread on the counter and walked up the stairs with her breakfast. Sally's lecture can wait a few hours.

Sophie found herself waking up to the slam of the front door and sleepily looked around her room for the time. "_One PM? Crap!" _ Sophie hurriedly ran down the stairs, but was still a bit groggy from having woken up so fast and had to grab onto the handrail to steady herself. She ran to the kitchen to see if Sally or Kevin or even Rosie was around, but the house was way too quiet for that. Sophie saw the note again on the counter and this time saw an added message at the end. She read the entire note this time.

_Sophie, your sister has taken living with Jason at that.. Eileen's house mostly because of your father. Please do me a favor and help tidy up the house. Help me out, do the hoovering for once please. I won't be in a good mood, so please don't rock the boat._

_Mum_

Then at the bottom in a quick jumbled mess:

_Sophie I expect something done around here, no more lie ins. _

Sophie knew her mom was right, she didn't help much around the house. Just tried to stay out of the way of her parent's incessant fighting. She turned on the radio and set about doing the dishes and dusting. The hoovering would be last because of how dreadful it is. The song that was playing when Sian gave her a lap dance two nights ago came on while she was straightening some magazines and Sophie couldn't help but blush like mad and smile. That settles it, she was going to the Rover's tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Sophie must have gone through her closet a billion times but was still confused as to what she wanted to portray. Classy but casual. Soft but with an edge. This was all because she didn't know exactly what Sian wanted or liked about her in the first place. I mean yeah she liked when Sophie wasn't trying but, then what is that? She was ready to just say forget it and sat down on the bed. "_Just be yourself Webster. Go on," _ she thought. "_You can do this." _ Sophie sighed and picked out an outfit not too much one way or the other. A large sweater with black leggings and her army green waist coat. Sophie was in the middle of putting on her boots when her phone buzzed.

From Ches B:

"_You going to the Rover's then to see… you know who? ;) I want you to meet Katy. I'm trying to get her to go."_

To Ches B:

"_Yeah mate about to go there now. It's not too early is it?"_

From Ches B:

"_Nah mate, never too early for a pint haha"_

Sophie grinned, put her phone in her pocket, and started to feel nervous. She wanted to be calm and play it cool, but she was not good at that. She took one last look in the mirror. "Right," she said to her reflection and walked out of her room and down the stairs. Kevin and Sally were talking in the conservatory. Not arguing but Sophie knew the tones of voices by now and new an argument was brewing. She walked towards the door of the conservatory, to test the waters and to tell of her departure. "You're welcome mum for the housework," she said sarcastically.

"Sophie I don't need any attitude young lady, what with Rosie leaving the house and now your father trying to claim her room as his," said an exasperated Sally.

"I pay the mortgage on this house Sal, I can stay where I like," said a just as exasperated Kevin.

"You lost that right when you went and copped off with Molly Dobbs! Now you insist on staying here with your love child, when your own child that we had has left because of you… " Sally was on a roll now. Sophie didn't want to stay for the brutal blows about to be dealt and decided to leave.

"Alright yous two, I'm going out with Chesney, don't wait up," said Sophie backing out of the kitchen. She was sure they hadn't heard her, but they never heard her anymore. She walked to the Rover's entrance. It was now 7pm and well into the dinner hour. Instead of psyching herself out, she just went for it and reached for the door. When she opened it and walked to the bar it was like everything was in slow motion. She didn't know what she was expecting. She could hear herself breathing and everything was silent. Suddenly everything came to life and caught up to Sophie. She didn't see Sian behind the bar as she approached it and wondered if this was all going to be a wasted effort. "_Why can't this ever be easy?" _ her inner voice wondered. She shook her head and grabbed a stool. Tina turned around from what she was doing and smiled at Sophie. "Alright Soph? What can I get ya?"

Sophie for her part was ready to just bolt out but instead of looking foolish, ordered. "A pint of lager thanks T. Is Sian not working?" she asked. She could barely get the words out. She lacked the confidence she had when she had already had a few drinks under her belt and was ready to just give up for the night and head home. It was becoming too stressful for our Soph.

"Aye, she's in the back taking some boxes out. She'll be back in a sec. Want me to tell her you're..."

"Uh no, that's okay, I can wait," Sophie interrupted. "_Don't look desperate now," _ she chided herself. She smiled at Tina, and the minute her back was turned, Sophie took a huge gulp of her pint.

"Slow down Sophie, that's no way for a lady to behave," said Norris, who unbeknownst to her was watching from his normal booth. Sophie was already a jumble of nerves, she didn't need an audience.

She looked over to Norris's smug face, put her finger to the outside of her nose and said, "Mind that. Don't you have other people to watch and gossip about?" Norris simply shook his head, and continued on with his cocktail. Sophie was so distracted by the small, balding town cryer, she didn't notice Sian had returned to behind the bar.

"Ohh, alright Soph?" asked a smiling Sian. Sophie had been called Soph by people before, but usually reserved it for people she knew well, like family or Chesney, even Erinn called her that. But something about when Sian said it…"Sophie? You hanging out tonight or are you moving on after a bit?"

Sophie was struggling to understand the question she was being asked. She saw Sian's blonde almost white hair under the lights and her top that was over one shoulder and hanging over the other. And those eyes…"Uhhm, yeah," was all she could manage.

"Haha, which is it Sophie?"

"Staying! I'm staying yes. Your hair looks.. nice," she sputtered out. "_Oh you idiot! Just stop talking," _she thought.

"Thanks lady," said Sian with a slight wink. Sophie's heart almost stopped. "I've got other customers," she said with a slight eyeroll, "but stay here at the bar."

Sophie nodded, managed a smile and said, "As you wish." Sophie was getting slightly irritated with how her confidence was so inconsistent. Maybe it was the half of a lager she downed on an empty stomach, maybe it was how unpredictable Sian was, or maybe it was just overall confusion. This sort of confusion was how she felt with Erinn, and she didn't like it, but at least Sian was nice. Erinn was not.

As much as Sophie wanted to start downing drinks to calm herself and to take the nervous edge off, she wanted to last a bit, so she continued sipping. She checked her phone for texts, new Facebook updates, new Instagram pics, new Snapchats.. anything to make her look busy and not like she was just watching Sian, which she was but didn't want it to SEEM like she was. Sian would every once in awhile glance over at Sophie and give a quick smile. The Rover's started getting more and more packed and business started picking up, leaving less time for Sian and Sophie to interact besides Soph ordering another drink. She was about to text Chesney to ask where he was, when suddenly he appeared with an almost sulky looking companion. "Alright Ches? Where ya been? I've been waiting.."

"Sorry Sophie, Fiz is driving me crazy right now. Anyway, Sophie this is Katy, Katy this is Sophie." Sophie reached out her hand and looked at the newcomer. She was struck by her beautiful green eyes and her very dour appearance. She gave Sophie a quick handshake and a just as quick smile then started looking around the Rover's. She seemed decidedly unimpressed.

Chesney went off to find stools for the two of them and left Katy with Sophie. "So, Chesney tells me you're new in town? How you finding Weatherfield then? Claustrophobic yet?" she said with a laugh. Katy couldn't help but smile a bit at Sophie's line of questioning.

"It's not that bad, well not yet anyway," Katy answered. It seemed to Sophie that was enough of an ice breaker and Katy loosened up a bit.

Just then Sian appeared behind the bar in front of Sophie and Katy with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Sophie? Same again?" she asked, eyeing Katy up.

"Cheers Sian. Oh and what would you like?" Sophie asked Katy.

"Umm, white wine spritzer?" said Katy but more as a question. Sophie wasn't sure but could have sworn Sian quietly laughed when Katy ordered her drink. Like a scoff. "_Was Sian scoffing? Is that drink that bad? I mean it is disgusting…"_ and from her experience only old ladies drank it. It suddenly dawned on Sophie that Sian might be acting a bit… jealous. Was that the right word? The way she was sizing up Katy and making fun of her drink, albeit quietly. She thought she should clarify who this other girl was. "Cheers thanks," Katy said as Sian gingerly set her drink in front of her.

"That'll be three fifty.."

"Oh no Sian I got hers and um.. my pint?"

Sian looked at Sophie and was blushing slightly, "Coming right up."

Sophie watched as Sian poured the lager looking straight ahead and smiled when Sian set it down in front of her. "Sian this is Katy, she's new to Weatherfield. And she's here with Ches wherever he flipping went."

Sian's demeanor changed completely. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sian." She smiled and looked, what was the word Sophie was looking for? Relieved. Katy picked up on something, but before it registered, Ches was back with just one stool.

"Sorry again. Fiz is relentless. Nagging me on the phone now. Anyway, here sit Katy."

"Oh aren't you the perfect gentleman?" asked Katy. Sophie tuned out the mild flirting/banter Chesney and Katy were engaging in and continued to watch Sian. What did the Geordie Shore people call it? Flanter? Sophie hated third wheeling it when it came to couples so she stayed in her own little bubble. Her Sian bubble. So many questions swimming around her mind. "_Was Sian jealous for a little bit there? Is she into me? Are we still on then?" _ Sophie was taken out of her thoughts by a dark headed figure moving towards the three of them. Ryan.

"Alright mates? I was wondering if I'd catch you in here." Before Sophie could form an answer, Ryan locked eyes with Katy. "Well, we meet again! Let me formally introduce myself, I'm Ryan."

Katy shyly reached for Ryan's outstretched hand and replied,"Katy." Sophie quickly sized up the situation. Chesney was fuming, Ryan was in full flirt mode, and Katy looked uncomfortable.

Sophie took charge and did what she normally did when the lads were about to combust: Separate them. "Oi Ryan, help me go pick some songs from the jukebox."

"You go on Soph," said Ryan not taking his eyes off of Katy.

"Yeah Ry, come with me please. You always know what songs to pick. You're a natural born DJ aren't ya." Just then Ryan looked over to Sophie to give her the squints for ruining his game but saw that Sophie was giving him the squints, so he complied. The squints were their code for when something was wrong and to get out of there.

"I'll be back in a bit yeah?" Ryan said to mostly Katy. Katy gave a small smile and looked at Ches who was looking down. Sophie looked at the bar for one last glimpse of Sian before she went to the other side of the room. Sian was looking at them but when she locked eyes with Sophie, she looked away and went back to customers. Sophie sighed. "_Really right now?" _ She was going to diffuse the situation but not at the expense of her own. "_Not this time," _ she promised herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Sophie not-so-patiently waited for Ryan to walk over to the jukebox. "Ryan, what are you playing at aye?" Sophie was trying to not scream at him since she knew eyes were on her.

"What do you mean? I'm here to pick songs and from the looks I was getting from you to talk about something? I..."

Sophie ran her hand through her hair in slight frustration. "I meant with Katy! Can't you see she's here with Ches? You can't just barrel through here and lay your claim! I thought you weren't coming here anymore anyway," Sophie knew she was overly agitated with him, and she was hoping that it wasn't the thing he had with Sian finally bubbling up to the surface.

"Whoa, what? Yeah I saw Chesney but from the looks of it, it didn't look like they were together. We bumped into each other on the street a couple of days ago and I saw her again just now and I introduced myself," said Ryan as confusion crossed over his face. "And what, you guys avoiding me or something? Is that what this is?" Now Ryan looked… well a bit hurt. Sophie couldn't help but feel guilty. She didn't want to hurt his feelings or bruise his albeit over-sized ego.

"No of course not but after whatever happened before with yous two, I want this to work out for Ches," said Sophie. "I mean face it, I love the guy but he hasn't had the best of luck lately with girls, and I don't know… he really likes her Ryan." Sophie gave a half smile to Ryan and Ryan for his part was looking at Sophie suspiciously.

"Is that all? You seem a bit… tense. Anything else going on?" asked Ryan as he put his hands on Sophie's shoulders.

"_Well this is it," _thought Sophie. "_My chance to tell him." _ She wanted to, she hated hiding things from him, but she thought she could maybe tell him one on one, and if she was going to tell him she didn't want to do it in Sian's presence. Sure she was behind the bar, but she didn't want anything to go awry, like Ryan being rude to Sian or Ryan and Ches going at it. For as much as she liked the guy and needed his friendship, sometimes he was a bit of work.

"Um, well…" started Sophie.

"Oi Sophie, you going to put songs on or what?" yelled over a slightly inebriated David Platt.

"Yeah David, keep your hair on," yelled back Sophie. She turned her attention back to Ryan. "Well mate let's hang out just me and you yeah? I feel like we haven't had time for just us lately." Sophie wasn't lying, she hadn't seen him one on one, but she wanted to come clean and knew how to diffuse a Ryan tantrum.

"Yeah sounds good Soph. And look, I promise I'll just be friendly with Katy yeah? But if there's one instance where I see it's not working and I'm on it. Fair?"

"Yeah yeah. I know how friendly your 'friendly' is. Just let it rest for now. Promise me," Sophie almost pleaded.

"Sure. Anything for a mate."

"All right you numpty, help me pick out some songs," smiled Sophie, pleased that things were placated for now.

The night went on without a hitch, and drinks were consumed. Sophie made sure to not get sloppy so she slowed it down a bit and tried to grab some conversation with Sian when she could.

"Hi Soph, you alright? Need anything?"

"No I'm fine, thanks Sian." Sophie had been struggling to ask this for about an hour. She first looked around first at Ches and Katy who seemed to be chatting each other up, and then at Ryan who had another mate show up and they were over by the jukebox. "So what are you up to after work then?" Sophie tried to steady her voice and act casual. TRIED.

"Oh nothing probably. Have to get up early. Me dad's been on me about not spending time with him so.." Sian rolled her eyes. Sophie got the feeling that Sian wasn't close to her parents, and was dying to think of something to say.

"Yeah I know right? Parents. What are you going to do aye?" Sophie tried not to sound disappointed and slapped on a smile. "Well I was thinking of getting out of here soon actually. My parents are on me about going out so much, meanwhile they are in here at practically every night. Or well they used to be…" Sophie trailed off and Sian grabbed her hand that was resting on the bar.

"They'll be fine Soph. You told me they've already been married twice, they will keep finding each other. Mark my words." Sophie looked into Sian's piercing blue eyes and smiled. She hadn't meant to get all soppy about it but sometimes it was tough to talk about. She was always so on guard with anger and also on her toes about avoiding their constant bickering. Sophie sometimes forgets how sad she is about it. Something about Sian made her feel like she could even just say one thing and she'd understand.

"All right Sophieeee, we were thinking of moving the party to my house. Michelle is out of town and I can have a few over. What do you say?" Sophie quickly snatched her hand away from Sian at the sound of Ryan's voice. "_Right. This ends tonight," _she thought. She was going to tell him. Tonight. Ryan noticed the quick movement and looked at Sophie, but avoided looking at Sian.

"Uh yeah sure Ryan, let me settle up," Sophie said blushing like crazy. Ryan nodded, gave Sian his fakest smile and walked outside, looking a bit confused. She cleared her throat. "How much Sian?"

Sian looked toward the door, then back at Sophie who was getting her money together. They locked eyes for a moment and Sophie could see a bit of embarrassment crossing over Sian's face. "Uhhh, I'll give you a friend's discount." She said with a cheeky grin. "Twelve fifty."

"Are you sure Sian? I was here almost all night.."

"No, my math is correct. Thanks for being a loyal customer," she said with a wink.

Sophie left a twenty pound note on the counter. "Well thanks for the excellent service haha." Sophie turned around to look for Ches and Katy. "_Alright Sophie, don't over do it. Walk out without a fuss."_

"Oh you're leaving Sophie?" asked Chesney as Katy took a drink of her cocktail.

"Yeah I think I should talk to Ryan tonight. Even though he's a bit tipsy," she said looking towards the door, making sure Ryan wasn't lurking.

"Talk to him about what?" piped in Katy. Sophie looked at Katy to answer but she could see a definite smile on her lips. "_Asking about Ryan? In front of Ches? Ugh," _ Sophie thought. She hoped it was just the cocktails and the company making her smile and not the mention of Ryan.

"Oh you know, friend stuff. Anyway it was nice meeting you Katy. I'll probably see you out in this goldfish bowl of a neighborhood," Sophie said almost as a warning. "_Don't go messing Ches about, we will all find out." _

Katy smiled. "Nice to meet you too Sophie. See ya around."

Sophie walked to Ryan's house and as she reached for the door, it swung open. "All right Ben? Where you off to?"

Ben smirked at Sophie and went in for a hug. Ever since Sophie and Ben hooked up two years ago, Ben always thought he had a chance with Sophie. She liked Ben sure, but they got together on a night when she wanted to forget Erinn and told herself she was done with that situation. She now regrets it, but Ben's a nice guy. Never creepy. Just kind of.. persistent. "Oh got a swim meet in the morning, on the road to the Olympic trials," he said in a sort of bragging way.

"Oh that's really cool Ben, good luck," said Sophie sincerely as she pat his arm. She could have sworn he flexed a bit then, but she let it go. "Is it happening up there or what?" she pointed upstairs to the Connor's flat.

"Not at all actually. Just Ryan playing his demos over and over. I told him he's a better DJ than guitarist but he won't listen. But he's a mate so, what can you do?" Ben chuckled.

"Haha oh great, sounds like a fun night," said Sophie, stalling a bit. She didn't really want to have this conversation with Ryan but she felt she should.

"Ha, anyway I'm off, night Sophie," he said as he reached in for another hug. Sophie reciprocated but didn't let it linger too long.

"Night Ben," she said as he walked away. She looked up the stairs and took a deep breath. Sophie didn't really do anything wrong, but it's hard to tell Ryan, or well... Ryan's ego that someone wasn't into him. It could go either way, but he didn't want their relationship to be how Ryan's and Chesney's is now. Sophie wasn't really sure what it was with Sian anyway. I mean she did turn Sian down.. and yet she still was flirty and even seemed a bit jealous. So confusing. "_Alright Webster, enough stalling," _ her nagging inner voice piped up.

About 30 mins later Ryan and Sophie were on the couch. "Well? What do you think?" asked Sophie. She had told Ryan everything. Well, almost everything. She didn't want to let on that she knew that they had been together.

"About what?" countered Ryan. His face was in a cross between a smirk and a frown. He shook his head, as if he was clearing his thoughts. "The fact that she came on to you? Or what you should do now?"

Sophie felt an overwhelming sense of relief. "You mean.."

Ryan smiled at Sophie but had a hint of reluctance. "Yeah I'm fine with it Soph. She blew me off remember? No girl does that and gets a second chance. And you? You're in need of a change of pace aren't ya?"

Sophie wanted to hug Ryan for his loyalty, but was frozen to the spot. "Really Ry? Thank heavens. I didn't want to tell you because she blew you off when we were hanging out that night.. and…"

"Alright Soph, let's not bring up details now okay? Haha."

"Fair enough Ry. So what happened with you guys? If you don't mind me asking that is." Sophie was in the mood for a drink now. Things were looking up indeed. "Any cans left?"

Ryan got up and grabbed what was left of the beer he had in his fridge. He told of how he was in the Rover's during Sophie's hiding and they got to chatting while Sian was working. Ended up making out in front of the chippy, and ended up in bed. Being the "romantic" that he is, he asked her out for an official date the next night. Sophie rolled her eyes at the order of events but sat and listened intensely. She could tell Ryan was trying to buff up his ego a bit by telling Sophie that during the movie they went, she talked non-stop and had a negative attitude when she spoke. She nodded along. He was making it seem like he was the one that ended it, and Sophie was in no way going to kill the mood by correcting him.

"Hm, and that night we saw you, that was…"

"Three nights after the 'date'. I would shoot her a text a day and she either wouldn't answer or have an excuse," said Ryan kind of looking away. He was embarrassed Sophie could tell.

"Well okay to be honest I'm kind of nervous that she's just sort of going to make her way through Weatherfield, I mean I barely know her and she's already been with one of my mates," said Sophie finishing her can.

"Yeah she's pretty guarded. She wouldn't say anything about her past except that she left a hairy situation in Southport," said Ryan with a shrug. Sophie was trying to both soothe Ryan and also try not to jump for joy that he's okay with her liking Sian. And well.. Sian maybe liking her. Sophie got some butterflies in her stomach at that thought. "What Sophie? What you grinning at then?"

"Oh just Tracy Barlow."

"What about that nutter?" asked Ryan starting to giggle.

"What isn't funny about her? Talking about being a good parent and that earlier. Haha." replied Sophie quickly. That was a close one. She would have to hide her feelings a little better for the rest of the night. She would finish the rest of the cans with Ryan and head home. They talked of music, other gossip on the street, and yes, listened to his demos.

After about another hour, Sophie said her goodbyes to Ryan and started to walk home. She checked her phone for the time. "_Oi, one AM, really?" _ She then saw she had a Snapchat notification. She opened the app, and saw she had a Snap from the one and only Erinn. Erinn rarely used it, and of course she was curious as to what the heck it was. Her head started to feel hot as she held her thumb on her screen waiting for what was about to pop up. Before she could really see what it was, it was over, but figured out what it was after staring at her blank screen. It was a snapshot of photobooth pics from two years ago when they went to Blackpool. The top two pictures were of them making funny faces and the last two were of her and Erinn kissing. That had been one of Sophie's greatest days ever. Sophie felt tears welling in her eyes as the drink was making feelings of frustration, anger and sadness come back to the surface. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" she shouted to the sky. "I just want to be happy," she said to herself. She noticed lights coming on and a few "Shh's" from different houses, but she didn't care. Why can't Erinn just bugger off? Was she meant to suffer for that "relationship" forever? Sophie didn't know and she didn't care at that moment. She just wanted to pass out. And her last thoughts that crossed her mind before sleep washed over her, were of a laughing and smiling Sian. "_Maybe there's hope after all," _she drunkenly thought as a tears fell from her eyes. Before she could agree with herself, she was asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey just a quick note from me. The World Cup has presented a challenge. With England doing so poorly and the US doing so well, there are just too many reasons to go out. Either to drown my sorrows or celebrate a victory, but I shall update super soon after this. I just wanted to crank this out, and there should be another one within the next few days. Thanks for reading and thanks for the comments. I don't mean to drag it out but I feel like the chapters could be words after words after words and I need to leave some sort of cliffhanger yeah? Yeah. Anyway thanks again :) Also, P.S. any thoughts on what the song should be? I like I Need Your Love by Ellie Goulding or Sweet Nothing by Florence and Calvin Harris.**

* * *

The next morning, Sophie decided that she would cut her wallowing time down to almost nothing and jumped in the shower as soon as she woke up. What she was going to do with her day she didn't know, but she wasn't going to sit around feeling sorry for herself. Had this been a year previous, she would have been beside herself with anxiety/excitement at any show of interest from Erinn. Now, today, she felt more annoyance and confusion. She had a slight hangover, which was proving to be a good distraction from her thoughts. After she got dressed, she headed to the stairs and passed Rosie's room, now occupied by her father and his son Jack. She considered knocking on the door, but knew if all was quiet behind it, both occupants were getting some much needed rest. Sophie liked babies and yes Jack was a cutie, but his very existence represented a betrayal of trust and the ultimate breakdown of her family. Sophie was the first to come around to even thinking of forgiving her dad, and knew Jack had nothing to do with any of the drama, but last night some feelings of sadness about the situation had made the feelings raw again. Sophie wanted a word with her dad but wasn't sure about what. Maybe just to check up on him or allow him to check up on her, since the day before he expressed a bit of concern over her recent party mode. She decided to just leave it for now.

Sophie knew Sally would be buzzing about within the next half hour, so she quickly scribbled a note on the kitchen counter, grabbed an apple and left the house. She was rarely out on the street at this time of day without a reason, so walking around seeing the delivery men and who was actually up at this time of day was interesting. She decided to take a page out of the Rosie handbook and do a bit of retail therapy to get her mind off of everything. She would text her mates later since she knew they wouldn't be up yet. She also wanted to text Rosie but she was so hard to get a hold of lately. As she was waiting for the bus to go to into town, she debated texting Sian too. She didn't want to over do it with the blonde but felt compelled to reach out to her, even if it was just a hello. Sophie learned a long long time ago, she was no good at being casual or playing it cool. She had the air of being cool and people were attracted to her wit and attitude, but when it came down to love or sex she was a bit of a spazz and not very casual or cool at all. Sophie shook her head to try to clear the thoughts of her mistakes with Erinn and yes even Sian. So much confusion. "_Guys are a bit easier at least. You just have to tell them what to do," _ she joked with herself after boarding the bus. Sophie spent the morning and early afternoon perusing almost every shop at the shopping center, even stores she had no business going in, like the pet store. Anything to focus on something else for a change. "_Who am I kidding though, some of these items I would look cute in for Sian,_" she thought to herself. She eye rolled at her own thoughts and started to think about what to have for lunch. Just then her phone buzzed.

From Mum:

"_Sophie, what do you want for your tea tonight and don't forget you have work later."_

Sophie sighed and texted back.

To Mum:

"_Whatever for tea, and how can I forget about work? Dev would murder me."_

From Mum:

"_Drop the attitude young lady. See you at home"_

Sophie decided to wait for lunch until she got home, and wasn't sure what came over her at that moment as she put her phone away, but she felt like she needed to be close to home. Close to Sian. She wasn't sure what came over her, if she got struck by lightning or got conked on the head or what, but she had to rush home to be on the street in hopes of being in the same vicinity as the mysterious blonde. She anxiously waited for the bus as her breath was short and her heart was pounding. She cranked up her phone's volume in her headphones to the song that reminded her most of Sian, the song she received a lap dance to, the song that made her smile goofily like a teenager in love. She did a search for it online the night before, when it came on the radio while she was cleaning the house and quickly added it to her playlist. Technology is amazing isn't it?

Sophie boarded the bus with a smile on her face so big, her cheeks started hurting. She was blushing a bit too as she started walking to an open seat, smiling at the mostly glum-looking commuters. "_You're falling for her, you cow," _ said her inner voice. Soph started the song over and watched the landscapes going by out the bus window. "Yes, yes I am," she whispered to herself.

"Alright Sophie?" shouted a greasy Tyrone from the doorway of Webster's Garage.

"Yeah ta! Don't let me dad work you too hard," said Sophie trying not to smile herself to death. It was getting ridiculous now. She arrived just in time to see Rosie and Sally leaving the house.

"Oh has little sister been off shopping without me? You know you need help with your fashion sense. Let me see what you've bought.." said Rosie grabbing for Sophie's bags.

"Oi Rosie, it's just a few things. I wanted to get out of the house for a while is all. I'll call you next time, if you bother calling me back that is."

"Oh Em Gee, you know I've been busy with work and Jase. That house is like a hostel sometimes!" exclaimed the elder Webster sister, referring to the Grimshaw house.

"I'm sure you're not helping by being there too Rosie," butt in Sally with her usual disapproving facial expression.

"It's not like I can move back can I, as long as dad is now in my room with his devil spawn!"

"Rosie…" said Sophie quietly with a slight shake of her head. If anything can kill a good mood it's her family problems that never seem to go away. She let the two ladies bicker a bit before she snuck off inside the house and to her room. Her stomach growled as she layed out all of her new purchases on her bed. Soph had work in a few hours and decided to check her Facebook and other various social media accounts. She had a FB notification and clicked on it. Ryan had tagged her in a picture they had apparently taken the night before. Both had wide smiles, and the caption said "Bezzies". It had 5 likes so far and it was posted 2 hours ago. Sophie being the worrywort that she was immediately thought of how that must look to Sian. She knew their situation was awkward and hoped that it wouldn't mean that they too would be awkward. Sophie decided she would casually send off a casual text message later. Casually. She immediately started sweating at the thought. "_What a mess."_

Sophie made her way downstairs and thought she should eat something to try to calm her nerves. While she was making a sandwich, started thinking about work later. She loved working with Dev and Sunita and seeing the twins get bigger. And yeah she longed for something more satisfying, something to fulfill her but she always thought if she had someone by her side, she could accomplish so much more. It'd be like, one thing down, now on to doing what she wanted with her life. Not to change for someone necessarily but to have that support from the ground up. When she expressed this to people, they would misunderstand it. She didn't HAVE to be with someone but that to her was more stressful than money or what she did to earn money. Maybe because she never struck out on her own, and she knew that she could live at home for a while longer, she didn't worry about being thrown out on the street. And everyone is so close knit around the street, she wouldn't have to worry about a place to stay. For now she was content with her situation and wasn't looking forward to any more upheavals like the one she just went through with Erinn. Relationships were so easy and flippant for Rosie, Sophie was for sure more of a nester and wanted people to stick around instead of just hit and run. She then weighed out how often she felt that way about boys and about girls. It seemed to her she wanted the girls to stick around and the boys she could be more casual with. What that said about her sexuality, she didn't know, she never knew what it meant when she started to really think about it. All she knew in this very moment, she wanted Sian. Then the smile came back. Now all she had to do was figure out what the heck was going on with that. She needed some more one on one time with her but didn't want to be a pest. "_Ah! There's the rub," _ Soph thought as the smile faded a little.

Sophie showed up work a little early to chat with Sunita who she hadn't talked to in a few days. It was all small talk, as Sunita knew a little of what Soph had been going through. She kept it light, but she knew Sophie had been put through the ringer emotionally even though she knew of no specifics. She was happy to see the younger Webster in a better mood and somewhat jovial. The evening and beginning of the night moved on pretty quickly for Sophie, who was still trying to compose "The Text" she would send off to Sian. "_Casual!" _she reminded herself.

Sophie grabbed her phone.

To Sian P:

"_Hey girl hey! Can you tell me your work schedule again or when you're working next? It seems like I only got to hang out with you because you got locked out of your house, haha._"

Sophie hovered her finger over the send button. "_You'll never know until you try, go on." _ She hit the send button. All that was left now was to wait.

Sophie busied herself stocking shelves and doing inventory and decided to leave her phone be so she wouldn't check it every 10 seconds like she wanted to. Customers coming in and out of the shop forced her behind the counter where her phone lay charging. She reached for the phone, readying herself for no reply and checked her inbox. She had two messages.

From Ryan C:

"_Alright Soph? Want to come by to hear some new mixes I've worked on all day?"_

From Sian P:

"_Hiya :) I work Saturday - Tuesday. I work tomorrow at 5 to close"_

Sophie's heart raced.

To Sian P:

"_Oh cool, you might see me tomorrow then!"_

Sophie waited for a response. While she was okay waiting until tomorrow evening to see the blonde, she had this nagging need to know where Sian was at the moment. With someone? At home bored? About to come into the shop?

From Sian P:

"_Yeah. Where are you?"_

Sophie couldn't type fast enough.

To Sian P:

"_At work now Finishing up! What about you?"_

From Sian P:

"_I'm at the bistro having a pint. How long until you're done?"_

Sophie stopped breathing. Is this really happening?

To Sian P:

"_Oh yeah? In like 10 mins."_

From Sian P:

"_Yep. Well hurry up. I won't be here all night. Lol"_

To Sian P:

"_Yeah riiiiight. Haha"_

Sophie may have exaggerated the 10 mins but Dev was set to be here in like 15 -20 to close up. If she told Sian 10 then it wasn't that long of a time to wait and maybe she could stall her so she'd stay put at The Bistro. She started with the closing of the till as much as she could do and cleaning her area and making sure things were in order. Our Soph had never worked this fast in her life. She kept eyeballing the door, hoping Dev or Sunita would come and relieve her, and no other customers would come calling. She waited, a slight perspiration on her forehead, heart pounding, staring at the clock. Her phone buzzed.

From Sian P:

"_Well pretty sure it's been longer than 10 mins."_

To Sian P:

"_Haha just wait a sec! Damn"_

From Sian P:

"_How many seconds?"_

This was getting to be too much for Sophie. She was tempted to just run over right now. Just then the door to the shop opened. In strolled Dev as only Dev could do. "Alright Sophieee. Everything in order?"

Sophie grabbed her purse and coat. "Yeah Dev see you tomorrow, I gotta run, tra la!" She didn't give Dev a chance to respond and ran across the road to the Bistro. Where was this night going? Sophie couldn't wait to find out.


	13. Chapter 13

Sophie could barely hide her excitement running that short distance to The Bistro. On her way she happened to see Ryan across the street. "_Of course," _ she thought.

"Alright Soph? Did you get my text?", asked Ryan walking towards her.

"Uh yeah Ryan, I'm sort of busy though. Meeting Sian at The Bistro for a.."

"Oh yeah, I probably won't go there," interrupted Ryan looking toward the restaurant. Sophie looked at him. How do you tell one of your best mates you weren't exactly inviting him anyway? Sophie didn't mean to be so blunt, but there's no way he could even think he could come along.

"Okay Ryan, I'll text you later yeah?" said Sophie almost out of breath and mirroring their encounter from a few nights previous. She walked away from Ryan backwards and pointing behind her to The Bistro.

"Oh, alright Sophie," said Ryan quietly. "_Ugh, I do not have time to massage your ego right now Ryan!" _Sophie thought.

"Ta!" said Sophie turning around, trying not to break into a full sprint to the front door of the eatery. When she grabbed hold of the door she stopped to catch her breath, and tried to open the door as nonchalant as possible, if that was even a thing to achieve. When she walked into the restaurant, she quickly looked at the small bar set up there. She saw Sian looking down at her phone, the bright light from the screen lighting up her face in a bluish glow. She looked up from her phone and locked eyes with a yet again out of breath Sophie Webster. Sian smiled at her and motioned for her to come over. An older gentleman was sitting on the other side of Sian.

"Sophie this is Pete, Pete this is Sophie," said Sian with a look that Sophie didn't recognize.

"Hello Pete," said Sophie sitting down slowly. She was eager to find out what this situation with Pete was, but also just glad to be in Sian's general vicinity. She smiled at Sian and lightly bumped her shoulder against the blonde's. Sian smiled shyly in return.

"Pete is one of the Rover's regulars from before I was born, isn't that right Pete?" Sian said facing the gentleman. She turned around and leaned close to Soph, "Or so he says." She rolled her eyes, "He won't leave me alone, keeps buying me drinks. Help!"

As Sophie was about to reply, Leanne came from the kitchen to the bar in her usual "just heard some bad news" way and glanced at the blushing brunette. "Hi Sophie, what'll you have?"

"A club soda please."

"Whaat? That's not right, get her what I'm drinking, a whiskey and seven," said a disgruntled Pete. He wanted everyone in on the act it seemed.

"Oh no no. I'm not drinking tonight. Been at it too much lately. Thanks though Pete," said Sophie leaning forward to look him in the eye.

"Hogwash! Get this young lady a drink," he insisted. Leanne threw up her hands and started making the cocktail. Sian was still facing Sophie and mouthed the word "Hogwash?" to her and started laughing. Sophie was trying to keep a straight face since she was still facing Pete.

"Thanks Leanne, and thanks Pete," Sophie held up her drink towards the older man. He winked in return. She then focused her attention on the very hot blonde next to her. "Did you work today? Is that where you.. and him 'met up'?"

Sian playfully smacked Sophie on the arm. "Yes I worked earlier and didn't feel like going home yet. So I sat here and decided to wait on a very tardy shopkeeper. Didn't know he would follow me," said Sian motioning over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I bet you have your little groupies all over the place, eh? And I wasn't that tardy! Not my fault Dev was late," said Sophie taking a sip of her strong drink. "Oi!" she said as she mixed the cocktail with her straw.

"Weak Webster. Weak," Sian said with a sarcastic headshake. She then put tucked her hand under Sophie's arm and held on to her inner elbow. Sophie instantly felt on fire from her touch. Not in a tingling way, but like full on flames. She wanted to take off her coat but didn't want to disrupt the moment or the gesture. "_I'll just roast to death, don't mind me," _ she thought.

Sian's drink was almost empty and Pete was having none of it and ordered another vodka and coke for her. Sian protested but Pete ignored her and as she turned to face him Sophie took the opportunity to take off her coat. She was sure anyone that was watching her could see steam coming from her body. "Alright Pete but this is the last one. Let me buy you one for a change," Sian offered.

"Women don't buy me drinks unless they want something from me. Do you want something from me?" he asked slightly slurring. Sian quickly shook her head no. "Then I'm buying the drinks young lady."

Sian could barely stifle her laugh, and quickly turned around to Sophie and hugged her. She laughed over Soph's shoulder as if it would be quieter and while it was fun and games for Sian, Sophie was dying in her arms. DYING.

After the embrace, the girls then started chatting about their days, how their respective families were, just general chit chat with jokes thrown in by Sophie to lighten the mood. Again they were getting closer and more touchy as the night went on. Sophie wasn't drinking that fast and Sian wasn't paying attention anymore, and after a good while they noticed Pete had left. The girls could have been on their own planet for all they knew, they were so into each other's topics of conversation. Sian kept crossing her legs in a way that had her knee resting on Sophie's lap and Sophie would place her hands on Sian's leg. Totally natural. Sophie was in heaven.

* * *

"I absolutely hate, HATE when people cover Beatles songs. I do. To me, the songs are already perfect. There's no way anyone could make them better. Yes there are good tributes, but they are rare. Joe Cocker, Earth Wind and Fire, Frank Sinatra.. but that's it Sian. THAT'S IT! No exceptions!" The girls had been chatting for 2 solid hours, with only bathroom breaks as the sole interruption.

"Alright steady on Soph, I thought the Aerosmith version of…"

"No Sian, NO!" said Sophie playfully poking her. Sian couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay what about Manc bands then? Madchester? Hacienda and that…"

Sophie's heart swelled at Sian's musical knowledge and thought she could literally talk her head off about it, so she refrained. "Yeah, New Order, Joy Division, The Smiths, Happy Mondays are solid. Saw Morrissey last year actually.. but uh, I hate to change the subject um but.. I'm getting hungry. Are you?"

"Yeah I could eat," said Sian rubbing her nose (adorably Sophie thought).

"We could eat here or I think the chippy is still open. Fancy some grease?"

"Oh go on then," said a smiling Sian grabbing her leather jacket.

The girls walked out of The Bistro in good spirits. Sophie had to fight the urge to grab Sian's hand but instead linked arms with the blonde. They walked by Sophie's house and she nervously looked at the front door, hoping and wishing that nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen. She could just imagine Rosie in a skimpy outfit walking out or her parents having a very loud row. Sophie quickened her pace until they were out of earshot.

"What Sophie? What's wrong?" asked Sian.

"Oh just avoiding an embarrassing situation."

"I know your family, nothing to be ashamed of. You haven't met my folks. NOW THAT is an embarrassing situation," said Sian. Sophie made another mental note to ask about her family situation later on. She didn't want to make it awkward since the night was going so well.

After ordering and receiving their food they moved outside across from the Rover's and sat on a green bench. Sophie sighed and looked away from Sian. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she was at her most relaxed just then. In that moment she was the most anxiety free she had been in a couple of weeks and maybe it was the whiskey and maybe it was being full of food, but she was about 99% sure it was Sian. Sian made her both anxious and relaxed. Sophie didn't want to over analyse it but this was different than how it was with Erinn. Erinn only made her feel anxious, which looking back, yeah that was part of the appeal, but this side of being with someone she wanted, the relaxed part, was all new. It was like she could be herself and all her anxiety was from her own insecurities, it wasn't Sian at all. She was just so mysterious it was confusing at times. And she wasn't going to lie, it was nice for a change. Nice to have a bit of confidence and nice to feel like her company wasn't a burden.

"Oi Sophie, you're always zoning out! What is it this time?"

"I was just thinking why I decided eating all of that was a good idea," answered Sophie with an embarrassed laugh.

"I know, you haven't said two words since we started eating," replied Sian.

"Alright, I need to concentrate! Don't make fun," said Sophie in a fake angry voice.

Sian leaned closer to Sophie. "I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" Sian gave her best pouty look and put her arms around Sophie's shoulders.

Sophie reached out and put her hands on Sian's sides. "Well okay. THIS TIME. You get one of those Powers. ONE!" she said with a laugh. Sophie was trying not to explode from happiness and stopped breathing when she realized Sian was leaning in closer. Soph froze on the spot, and before she knew what was happening, Sian was softly kissing her lips. Despite Sophie's awkward positioning on the bench, she kissed back timidly. As Sian was pulling away, Sophie reached up between Sian's arms that were still on her shoulders and cupped the blonde's face and pulled her back in. Sophie had been waiting for this moment for days and sure as heck wasn't going to let it pass her by. Sian smiled at the gesture and the two of them kissed each other not in a rough way, but in such a way that showed the feelings they had for each other. Sophie knew she was good at this, she had been told before a few times, and stopped to reposition herself on the bench. She knew this was a good time to go deeper with the kissing and the next time she attached herself to Sian's lips, she lightly introduced her tongue. She heard a slight whimper from Sian and she swore her ears were going to burn clean off of her head. At this point she didn't care if anyone saw them or if anyone was around or if the world was ending, she reached up to put her hand through the blonde's amazing hair. This moment was everything. The world turned, the sun shone, the stars burned brightly and this. Sophie did not want to lose this moment. She also didn't want to ruin it, so she kept it light. She didn't start reaching for Sian's anatomy or try to disrobe her. She had one hand in Sian's hair and the other on Sian's lower back. The girls pulled apart with the biggest grins on their faces. Sophie looked around quickly in case her relatives or Norris or Ryan could see them.

"That was nice Sophie. Like really nice. You're incredibly cute you know that?"

"You're not so bad yourself," said Sophie after clearing her throat. She didn't want to overwhelm Sian with how amazingly drop dead gorgeous she thought she was, so she downplayed it a tad.

Just then Sophie heard a buzzing and Sian slowly put her hand down from the back of Sophie's neck and reached in her pocket for her phone. As she looked at the screen, Sian's face dropped as well as her other arm from Sophie's shoulder. "What is it Sian?"

"Oh nothing but…." Sian didn't finish her sentence. "I don't know, it's weird. Have you ever got a text from someone you haven't heard from for a while? Like just randomly?"

"Yeah, it's weird when it happens," said Sophie trying not to just float off into the night's sky from happiness. Sian put her phone away but still looked puzzled.

"I mean there's a reason why we don't talk anymore. I wonder what he wants," Sian said. Sophie's bubble burst and she came crashing back to Earth. She was guessing Sian was thinking aloud, and probably didn't know she was doing it.

"Who?" asked Sophie with a slight crack in her voice.

"Oh no one. No one important. Anyway where were we?" asked Sian looking into Sophie's eyes but without the same feeling as before. Soph noticed Sian was slightly distracted. Whoever texted her spooked her a bit, and Sophie was annoyed that they had destroyed their great moment.

"I was going to ask if you had plans tomorrow actually," said Sophie trying to steer the conversation back to her and them, and what had just happened.

"Yeah I have a day off of the Rover's and was going to head back home to see my mum. She's also been harping on me to come spend time with her. It's weird. When I'm there, they want me gone, but now that I'm gone, they want me there. Both my mom and dad are guilt tripping me."

"Want to trade? Haha," Sophie was trying to keep it light and also trying to hide her disappointment that she wouldn't be seeing Sian the next day.

"Let's just share your parents, deal?" replied Sian with a smirk. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few mins, then Sian not so successfully stifled a yawn.

"Aw you tired babe? We can go now if you want," Sophie hadn't meant to say babe like that but it just sort of came out. Sian acted like she didn't notice at first but as Sian stared straight ahead over Sophie's shoulder, she slowly smiled.

"Yeah I should get home. Thanks Sophie, tonight was really nice."

"I had a great time Sian. Have fun tomorrow yeah? She at least wants to see you, that's a good thing right?"

Sian shrugged. "Yeah I suppose."

"Text me sometime. I mean... if you want. That wasn't an order or anything," said Sophie, feeling a blush coming over her face.

"Incredibly cute Webster, incredibly cute," said Sian as she leaned in for another kiss. "And I will text you…. Babe."

Sophie kissed back but couldn't help laughing at Sian's usage of the word back to her. They pulled out of the lingering kiss and Sian winked at her. "See yas Sophie."

"Yeah I hope so. Bye Sian," Sophie said as Sian walked away towards her house. Sophie looked up at the sky and noticed the stars were shining extra bright tonight. "Thank you," she said to the sky. She stood up and headed home.


	14. Chapter 14

**One thing I hate on these sites is when people don't write for a while and then have a bunch of excuses. Well now I get it. I had my 14 year old cat die this past week and being a Yank, it was also the 4th of July. Weee. Good times. Not really, but life moves on. Don't mean for this chapter to be negative but it's from past experiences and plus this week was not good. Anyway, apologies and thanks again for the lovely comments and votes. Cheers. **

* * *

Sophie had gone the whole next day without one text from Sian. She had so SO wanted to text a hello, or how's Southport or, or what's the weather like out there, or what are you wearing but she refrained. As was mentioned before, Sophie was not good at playing it cool, so she in turn took it out on her family. A few terse words with old Sal, and some sympathetic looks from Kevin was all she could bear so she legged it from her house. Being it was Saturday, everyone was out for their weekend and she felt annoyed with every single one of them. She was checking her phone so much, she even considered leaving it at home while she went out to run some errands. Of course she didn't and met Chesney for an early supper.

"Alright Ches mate. What's been going on then?" asked Sophie taking a seat at the counter in Prima Doner.

"Not much Soph, you? How's Sia…"

"How's Katy.." they asked at the same time. "You first," Sophie conceded to Ches with a grin. While she was eager to tell of the events from the night previous, she knew Ches was just as eager to tell his news.

"Oh, she's great Soph. Really nice, she puts this air of snobbery, but she's really down to earth. She just does that when she doesn't know people."

It sounded to Sophie that Ches was trying to convince her how great Katy was, when to be honest she thought the girl was alright, just not sure if she could be trusted with Chesney sensitive ways.

"Snobbery eh? And yeah I know, I was talking to her when you were gone remember? Her absolute first impression is the as you say 'snobbery', but that didn't take long for me to charm her did it?" Sophie asked with a wink.

"Oi Webster, hands off!" cried Chesney in mock anger.

"Oh I know I know Ches, I was just kidding. Anyway, I got my hands full with a certain blonde. Or well, I think I do. I'm not sure," said Sophie looking at the kid making her food.

"How do you mean?" asked Chesney getting his food and sitting next to Sophie at the counter.

"Well, her and I had a nice quiet night last night, and.."

"Oooh! Aaaanddd….?" asked Chesney with sauce on his face.

Sophie stopped and looked at Ches in mock disgust. "Alright calm down, it's not like that. I mean we kissed.."

"She kissed you? Or you kissed her ?"

"Well it was mutual but um, she leaned in first…?" said Soph grabbing her food and sitting back down. "I wish I wasn't so clumsy about it."

"I'm sure it's fine, so then what happened?"

"Well then her phone buzzed and she got all weird, saying it was someone she doesn't talk to anymore and that HE texted her out of the blue," shrugged Sophie.

"Was it Ryan? Did she text him back?" asked a very curious Chesney.

"Haha you're more into this than I am I think mate. I don't think it was Ryan and no she didn't text him back. She had to go back home today to see her mum, and she said she was going to text me but I haven't heard from her."

"Hmm," pondered Chesney. "Well that sucks. I hate that." He then finished up his kebob. And sat staring out the window. "Maybe… it was someone from her past, from Southport, and maybe that's why she hasn't texted you. She's seeing him!" Ches proudly looked at Sophie like he solved the world's hardest riddle and instantly saw Sophie's face go pale. "Or well maybe not, I mean it was just an idea, probably not true though, I was just saying… Sorry Soph."

"No it's okay Chesney, I just never thought of that, but anyway, it's not like we are TOGETHER together, so I mean, she can do whatever she wants, I can do whatever I want," said Sophie speaking quickly at the end. Chesney could tell she was a bit upset, so he moved to change the subject.

"Uh well Soph, fancy a walk down to the Red Rec? Want to get crushed at a bit of one on one? I can just run home and grab my ball.."

"Uh no thanks Ches, I have work later anyway. I promised Dev I'd go in for a couple of hours and close up."

"I'm really sorry Sophie, me and my big mouth. I'm sure she's just visiting her mum like she said. And if you are really worried about it text her. The worst that can happen is that she won't answer, but it's not like you won't see her again, she lives here and works at the Rover's. I wouldn't worry about it. Promise me you won't stress about this."

Sophie looked blankly at Ches and slowly nodded her head. Ches knew her all too well. He knew this would set her off to do something crazy like go to Southport to see for herself. He pulled her in for a hug. "Promise me. I'll keep you posted with the Katy stuff yeah?"

Sophie hugged her oldest friend. "I promise Ches, and sounds good. I'll text you later."

Ches smiled back. "It's nothing to do your head in about. Text her if it's bothering you," he said as he walked out.

Sophie watched him walk out the door and sat back down. She turned to look at the kid behind the counter and smiled at him. Knowing that it was slightly awkward as she was done with her food and he had no other customers, she thought quick on her feet and asked for a refill on her drink. When he finally took his eyes off of her she quickly reached for her phone to check all of Sian's social media. "_Stalker much?" _ asked her inner voice. She was about to answer herself out loud but by then the kid had returned with her soda. "Cheers."

"Any time," he said with a wink. Sophie was so caught up in her own mind that she couldn't help but laugh when she saw him do that. So unexpected. He had to be what.. 15 or 16?

"Uh thanks?" Sophie said with a giggle. She walked outside shaking her head. There was no doubt that Sophie was attractive, but sometimes because of the trouble she gets herself into and the kind of girls that she gets involved with, it was hard to remember that. She was always left on the outside when the girls she cared for made their decisions. Which suddenly made sense to her. How could Sophie think that she was the only one that chose "difficult" girls to be with? Sophie was easily won over by these girls. No playing hard to get or any mystery about her. That seemed to attract the girls, but never kept them it seemed. For instance, Sophie was attracted to, drawn to, obsessed with Erinn, but why? Yes she was hot, but was it because she always left our Soph wanting more? Meanwhile Erinn had Chelsea who did the same thing to her. Left Erinn wanting more, hence that attraction. "_Ugh, girls are dumb," _ she thought. Maybe a bit of the old "hard to get" routine would work, but it's already hard enough. "_What could it hurt?"_

Sophie had to stop herself there. She hated games and hated them played with her, and wasn't about to start it with Sian, as she was barely getting to know her. Plus she didn't know if Sian was with whoever anyway. What she knew was that she could battle herself all night, so to distract herself she went to her texting app on her phone, sought out Sian's name and started typing.

To Sian P:

"_Hey girl, how's it going with your mumsy?"_

Sophie hovered her finger over the send button. It was harmless enough right? Right? I mean not too intrusive, just asking what's up. The slight fear of overwhelming Sian came over her again, and instead she put her phone away and walked to the bench. "Their" bench. She scrolled through her Facebook and noticed Sian was tagged in a post by a Janet Powers that read "Sian is home! 3" Now the biggest stress of the 21st century, should she like the post? Soph decided that since it was Sian's mom's post and from what she knew of her time in Southport, it wasn't a good time for Sian, and plus the guilt trip her mom gave her, she wasn't going to "like" it. When she clicked on Janet's profile it was on private, so no picture stalking then. Soph then clicked on to the Instagram app and started perusing the people's pictures. She was tempted to just go directly to Sian's account, but instead saw some cool pictures from bands she liked. Suddenly the next picture up was taken inside a vehicle, probably a bus Sophie guessed, of a rainy coastline. S_Powers28's caption read #Southport. She instantly double tapped the screen to like it. It was posted in the morning so probably on her way in. Sophie looked up towards the people walking to and fro in front of her. She sighed a heavy sigh and looked back at the picture."_Is this a sign?"_ Sophie got that strange feeling again of needing to know what Sian was doing. To be near her or at least to hear from her. She exited Instagram and went back to the texting feature. Her message to Sian P was saved as a draft.

To Sian P:

"_Hey girl, how's it going with mumsy?"_

Sophie hit send and felt her insides churn with an almost sense of dread. Nothing worse than not getting a text back from someone you really really want to be with. Sophie sat there for almost five minutes when her phone buzzed. She looked down and saw she had a new text from Sian P.

From Sian P:

"_Oh alright Sophie? It's well…... going. Haha. I'm at the market buying food to cook dinner for old Janet. What are you doing?"_

Sophie smiled. Nothing outrageous. Not out on a bender, not all drugged up, not in someone's bed. Not that Sophie had a say in any of that, it was just nice to know nothing crazy was happening.

To Sian P:

"_Oh you know, plotting my revenge against Norris. The usual. What's for dinner then?"_

From Sian P:

"_Ugh I don't know yet. I think she wanted me to come back to be her servant. I left her in her study sorting through pictures, I offered to cook to get out of that."_

Sophie smiled even bigger. "_She cooks." _

To Sian P:

"_Maybe one day you can show me how. I can burn water with the greatest of ease. Oh and cereal, cereal is my specialty :P"_

From Sian P:

"_Okay, you're on Webster. I'm at the check-out line. I'm back tomorrow, hopefully see you then :)"_

To Sian P:

"_Alright see you soon. Be safe"_

For whatever reason, Sophie always tacked on a "Be safe" at the end of conversations when the person was far away. Like if they were far away, Soph wouldn't be there to protect them, so it was up to them to be take extra care. She never knew why she felt compelled to tell people that. What she really meant in this case with Sian however was to not go on a bender, get all drugged up or jump in someone's bed. "_Simple." _Even she had to shake her head at herself. She set off to go home, tidy up and get ready for her short shift at work. She needed distractions.

Her work shift went by fast enough. It was just 3 hours until she closed. As she was about to start cleaning up, she checked her phone for any news on her social media outlets. She saw she had Snapchats from a few friends, and one that was meant for everyone from a Powers Unltd 28. It showed a quick snippet of people dancing and loud music. Right before it cut off, it showed Sian shielding her eyes from her flash saying "Oi!" almost as if she didn't want to be filmed. Sophie's heart sank. Yes it could be innocent, and it probably is, but she felt weird about it for some reason. She rewatched it about 4 times before she just put it away. "_Come on Webster, you have no say in this anyway. It's probably childhood friends and the like." _ Sophie stared straight ahead. "Yeah yeah," she said aloud. She hated when she felt jealous or was at war with herself. Her heart and her head were two different entities and they were constantly at it.

Soph finished up her closing duties and slowly trudged home. While on the way, she ran into Rosie. "Alright Rosie. Where you off to?"

"Oh mind your own baby sis. I'm in fight with Jase, he's being imposs at the moment."

"So, like I asked, where you off to? You aren't thinking of coming home right now are ya? Rosie there's enough fights there as it is. We don't need anymore. It's doing my head in as it is."

"Geez Sophie, aren't you happy to see your older sister who doesn't live with you anymore? Anyway, why the long face? Not that Erinn again is it? If she ever shows her face here again I'll….well I'd…."

"Save it Rosie, it's not about Erinn. It's about none of your business."

"Right Soph, how about we make it my business over some tea eh? Oh pleeease? You make the best tea Sophieeee."

Sophie had no fight in her at that moment and she was looking for a new opinion of the situation if she was going to be honest. Maybe in Rosie's super blunt, super girly way, she could give a fresh perspective to the still confused Soph. Did she have any right to be anxious about that Snapchat? Probably not but, she couldn't help it. "Alright Rosie, but this stays between us yeah? Don't want this getting out on the street. I don't want to be the new goss." Sophie grabbed Rosie by the arm and lead her to the house.

"Sophie you're hurting me! Alright alright I won't tell, pinky swear." Even though Sophie acted like it was a burden to have Rosie around, she was secretly glad that Rosie was willing to listen. She also knew that somewhere among the ramblings that her older sister usually spouted, there was some sound advice. The real question was how much to divulge. The more she told of her true feelings the more it made her sound pathetic. Well in Sophie's mind anyway. She decided she might as well just get it all out.

Sophie opened the door and let Rosie in. She looked over toward "their" bench and stared. "_Is it ever easy?" _she thought. "No, but this one's worth it." She answered herself out loud. Soph smiled and walked inside.


	15. Chapter 15

"It sounds to me like, you should be cautious but also go for it. Does that make sense?" Rosie took another biscuit from the bag lying on the bed. The girls were situated in Sophie's room. Rosie wanted to avoid conversations with both of her parental units, so opted for a quick run up to her younger sister's bedroom.

"I well, uh.." stuttered Sophie. Somehow Rosie-speak went understood with Soph. She knew what her older sister was saying but was curious how to go about it. Sophie wanted to be laid back about it, but also wanted to jump Sian at the mere sight of her.

"I think that like, the pace you are like going, is perf, but also you need to make moves to be seen more. Not just leaving it up to her yanno? But also not to over do it to where she's just over it all. I mean like, how much do you actually know about her? Besides she's well fit," Rosie asked looking down at her nails.

Sophie couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly at her sister, she was trying to help, she just couldn't stop being, well… Rosie.

"Not much actually, but not just superficial things. I know she likes music, Man U, having a drink."

"See there you go! That's enough to get something together. Make a day to watch the next match with her at a pub, something like that. Any concerts you can bring up?" asked Rosie.

"Isn't that a bit forward? I mean I just go into her work…" questioned Sophie.

"Well you obviously forgot one thing she likes Soph. You."

It wasn't possible for Sophie's face to get any redder at that moment.

"Ahh now baby sis, don't get all soft on me," Rosie said with a smile. Suddenly her phone buzzed as Sophie did her best to keep a straight face. "Okay, it looks like that big lug is finally ready to apologise. You going to be okay Soph? You know what to do now?"

Sophie nodded. She knew what she wanted to do, what she should do and how she should go about it, but can she actually manage to go through with it? Do the steps as they should be done, intrigue her, but not totally blow her off. Be around a lot but not to overwhelm her. Just because she knew what to do however, she knew she was not the person to pull it off correctly. And she even found herself doing the wrong things, even as people are telling her not to.

"Okay babe, I have to leave you to your thoughts, I gotta run. I have a grovelling boyfriend to see. Kisses. Call me sometime yeah?" And just like that, Hurricane Rosie was gone. Sophie was glad for the company and a girl's perspective on the whole thing. Even though she was a girl, obviously, she sometimes needed another girl to bounce ideas off about Sophie's impossible women problems.

Sophie showered, and put on her jammies. She wanted to go to bed before her head exploded from thinking too much. And being the first night in a while without the drink, she wanted to make sure her body was detoxed. She walked downstairs for some water, and saw Kevin sitting at the kitchen table. "Alright Dad? Where's mum?"

"She's at the Rover's. Something to do with someone's birthday. You know she doesn't tell me much anymore," said a sadder than normal Kevin.

"Dad? How do you know when to listen to your instincts and when to ignore them?" asked Sophie taking a seat across from Kevin.

"Well I'm hardly the right person to ask am I?"

"Well I know but I mean, how do you know you're doing right by someone and how do you know when it's a lost cause? I mean does it have to hurt so badly?" asked Sophie thinking back to the Erinn debacle. Sophie didn't listen to advice one bit during that time. Now advice was there and from what she could tell it was sound advice but, she still had nagging doubts. Mostly about her actions. She couldn't trust herself not to blow this if she was being honest, and she just wanted to know when to pump the brakes so to speak. She wanted all the opinions she could get.

"That's a tough one Soph. I'm assuming this has to do with why you've been out so much lately and your mood swings? Who is this about then?"

"Oh Dad, nice try. I don't want to say anything to ruin it or embarrass her.. I mean uh, them." Sophie let the "her" slip accidentally and while she normally would be open with her father, she felt like she wanted to keep it all under wraps for now in case it all went bust. "Don't say anything to mum please,"said Sophie mentally kicking herself. She thought that since Sian was the only girl she talked about since that night she slept over, Sally would put two and two together.

"Alright Soph, don't worry. I won't. We don't really talk anyway. I will admit she is a bit worried about you. Maybe you should tell her yourself."

"Daaad..." started Sophie.

"Okay okay maybe not now, but soon. She loves you, and wants to know what's been going on is all," said Kevin raising his hands as a gesture of surrender. "You obviously care about this person, maybe you should just trust your instincts and if it's meant to be, it'll happen for ya. If not, then, well maybe there was a reason for it."

Sophie nodded. "_Simple enough," _ she thought. Every time she thought that, she knew she was being sarcastic.

"Okay Soph, if you'll excuse me I've got to get some shut eye and deal with a very rambunctious boy in the AM."

"Alright then Dad, have a good sleep.. And...thanks," said Sophie sincerely.

"No, kiddo, thank you. Let's talk like this again soon." And with a wink, Kevin bounded up the stairs. Sophie drank her water and headed back to her room. In bed, she dared look at the Snapchat of Sian's again. The dancing people, the loud music, and Sian at the end protesting being filmed. She knew there was a lot to learn about this girl, but not appearing stalker-ish is the tough part. Sophie put her phone on the charger and lay back down. When she woke up, Sian would be back or on her way back and in that moment, Sophie's heart pounded loudly in her ears. While it was invigorating it was also getting annoying how into this she was. Especially after her previous mishap. She had to go about this differently. She just had to. And with that, Sophie drifted off into a fitful night of sleep.

* * *

Waking up, Sophie felt more tired than when she went to bed. She wasn't sure what it was that woke her up exactly. A baby's cry, loud voices from downstairs, a car door closing, or a loud conversation out on the street. Either way, it was not a good start. She decided she was going to keep herself busy until her work shift that evening. Dev had asked her to take on a lot of work lately, and she gladly took it. She was saving up money, but for what she didn't know. A trip perhaps, a tattoo, a shopping spree, her own flat. It changed almost daily but she wanted to make sure she had enough money to do any of those things. Maybe even two of them! She started in on her closet and put all the clothes she didn't wear anymore into piles. Things that could be worn again, things that are too old to wear anymore, and things she was keeping. Sophie decided she was going to give the ones that can be worn again to the charity shop she volunteered at a few years ago. She always felt charitable but she could use all the good karma she could get now. Sophie was a huge believer in karma. She was Christian for a while of her own accord, but after so many conflicts the churches she went to had with homosexuality, she decided to follow the Golden Rule. Treat others as you would like to be treated. Karma came in later when she would notice things eventually catching up to bad people. Others would debate that it was how the world works, do bad things, you will eventually get caught, but to our Soph what you put out is what you get back. It was simple and easy to believe in.

Sophie went downstairs when she couldn't hear her music over her stomach growling. Also, the piles of clothing were getting almost as tall as her. She hadn't checked her phone once. She didn't want to be let down by the lack of texts and anymore photographic evidence of Sian's big night back home in Southport. If she wanted to do this right, she couldn't base things on jealousy. When Sian came back to Weatherfield, it will go (hopefully) back to where they left off.

When Sophie reached the kitchen, she saw Sally doing some breakfast dishes. "Well you're up early on a Sunday. Going back to church, eh Soph?"

"No mum, just organizing my closet. Going to give a lot to the charity shop."

"Oh that's great Sophie, real nice," Sally said almost absently. "So is there… anything you...wanted to tell me? I mean I'm here for you, and if there's anything ANYthing you want to talk about you know you can trust me don't you?"

Sophie popped some toast in the toaster, and didn't get Sally's tone until she was done talking for a few seconds. "Why, what have you heard?" Sophie turned around to look at her mum. "_Geez Dad, it had only been 11 hours, and you're already at it." _ She knew he was trying to get back into her mum's good graces, and she could totally see Kevin sharing a bit of information to Sally to encourage a "normal" conversation.

"Well not much, but I hear it's a bit of a heart to heart style conversation. I don't have time to talk now, Carla's got us putting in overtime today because Kirk… and something to do with an order shipping to the wrong place, and well you can guess the rest. Honestly I swear that place sometimes…."

"It's not that serious mum, it was just about some doubts I had going forward with something. It's mostly sorted now. But I swear I'll let you in on the next crisis, yeah?"

"I shouldn't be too long today anyway, so maybe before you work, we can talk?" Sally was really trying, but as she knew her mum so well, she didn't want this as a discussion piece of her and Gail's and Rita's, or worse yet Norris's two cents.

"Um maybe, we'll see." Sophie made a mental note to leave early for her shift to avoid that discussion. She loved her mum dearly, but did not want to be Weatherfield's next "one to watch".

Sophie watched her mum leave over the rim of her mug of tea, and sighed. She would have to think of a back up story to tell her, in case Sally tried to make her talk again.

After grabbing some bin bags to put her clothes in, she decided she needed a shower and that she was going to zone out with some mindless mid-morning telly. She wanted a fresh clean slate and not worrying about Snapchats or Instagrams. Sophie was going to check them of course, and with great attention to detail, but she needed some time to herself to be ready for disappointment or pangs of jealousy. It was no easy feat being Sophie Webster, that's for sure.

Sophie headed into work a bit early to avoid her mum, like she had planned. She walked over not sure how she was feeling, a tad bit of anxiety, mixed with sleepiness, and a dash of nausea thrown in for good measure. She was hoping she wasn't coming down with something after all those nights out. Sophie went from 0 to about 100 when she saw blonde hair out of the corner of her eye. She looked across the street and saw Sian with her head down walking into work. Before Sophie knew what she was doing, she was speaking.

"Alright Sian?" she said with a slight crack in her voice. Sian lifted her head up.

"Hiya Sophie," Sian replied softly with a small smile. She put her head back down and kept walking to the Rover's. Soph stopped and watched her walk in. Not really the hello she was looking for but, she still smiled right? She chalked it up to Sian being a bit rough from the night before and tried not to take it personally. "_Remember to play it cool Webster," _ her inner voice chided her. Looks like a trip to the Rover's was on the agenda again for our Sophie.


End file.
